Little Friend
by liljemsey
Summary: An encounter with a demon has some very strange effects on Faith
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This story and title is being written as response to a request I got. It is set in an AU Season Six where Buffy died at the end of Season Five and Faith was broken out of jail to help the Scoobies. Buffy came back from the dead and now Faith lives at the house with Willow, Tara, Buffy and Dawn.

An encounter with a demon has some very strange effects on Faith.

************************************************************************************************

"Come on B tell me we can bail on this," Faith whined as the two Slayers sat atop gravestones looking across the deserted cemetery they had been told to patrol.

"I knew what everyone told me about you being all responsible while I was dead was all a lie," Buffy teased delivering a gentle punch to Faith's shoulder.

"Dude so not true I was a regular goody two shoes while you were away but now you're back I can go back to being all irresponsible and flaky," Faith said.

Buffy regarded her dark counterpart for a second; ever since she had been resurrected Faith had referred to the hundred and forty eight days that she had been dead to her time away. Willow had told her that they had been welcoming to the Bostonian forever grateful for what she did for them while Buffy was dead but the dark haired Slayer had kept mainly to herself. Willow had said she had never spoken about the blonde and had left the room anytime someone had brought her up.

Buffy had tried to approach her about it a couple of times but Faith had always found a way to evade her. Ever since she had come back the Faith she was seeing was the same outgoing and confident one she had known before so she found it hard to believe that Faith had been quiet and reclusive. She realised that she had been quiet for too long because Faith was giving her a strange look whilst she spun the stake she held in her hand.

"Well Giles really wanted us to get this demon so we have to stay here until we do," Buffy told her.

"Spoilsport," Faith muttered under her breath taking out a cigarette from her jacket pocket and lighting it, "What exactly does this thing do anyway?" she asked taking a drag.

"I knew you weren't listening when Giles was going on about it this afternoon," Buffy admonished.

"I told you irresponsible," Faith shrugged her shoulders as she took another drag.

"Well to be honest I wasn't really listening either," Buffy said and Faith raised an eyebrow at her, "But I seem to remember Giles called it a Absentitus or something and it's meant to give what people have lost he thought it would be bad if it affected vampires," Buffy told her.

"Why?" Faith asked absently flicking the end of her cigarette.

"Something about giving them what they lost," Buffy shrugged her shoulders crinkling up her nose as Faith's smoke blew in her face.

"What would be so bad about the blood suckers getting something that they lost back, I mean maybe their dress sense or something but how bad could it be?" Faith asked.

"I don't know maybe that opportunity missed to end the world," Buffy said reaching over and taking Faith's cigarette and flicking it to the floor.

The outraged look on the dark Slayer's face nearly made her laugh but Faith was quick to retaliate reaching over and pulling Buffy's legs up so the blonde flipped backwards over the back of the gravestone she had been sitting on.

"Faith what the hell?" she asked angrily brushing herself off as she stood.

"You took something of mine that I like so I took something of yours," the brunette shrugged.

"My liking of a fully functional spinal cord?" Buffy frowned rubbing her back.

"Nope your liking of sitting comfortably on top of Mrs. Scully," Faith smirked reading the name off the headstone the blonde had been sitting on.

"Saving you from getting lung cancer isn't the same as throwing someone off a headstone," Buffy pouted but not getting back up to where she had been previously.

"It's not gonna be the cancer sticks that kill me B," Faith said absently running a hand through her hair, "what did Giles say this demon looked like?"

"Um grey skin, horns, strange mouth tentacles I think he had a special name for them but you know how I am with long words," Buffy said.

"Oh okay, well this might hurt," Faith said nonchalantly.

Buffy didn't have a chance to respond before she was knocked off her feet the demon she had just been describing having pummelled into her from behind. Faith smirked as the blonde glared back at her as she got back to her feet ducking a punch from the demon as she did so.

"A heads up would have been nice," she ground out her hands trying to stop the Absentitus from biting her.

"I said this might hurt," Faith retorted.

"I'd appreciate some help too ya know," Buffy yelled at her as she dodged another blow from the Absentitus demon who roared in frustration.

"Fine but remember you asked the next time you complain that I took your kill," Faith sighed as she jumped down off the tombstone.

The former rogue didn't have a chance to attack the Absentitus as it turned on her as she hit the ground blowing a purple mist from it's tentacled mouth. Buffy watched in horror as the brunette fell to the ground when the mist hit her writhing on the floor as it encased her entire body. Enraged Buffy turned from the dark Slayer to the demon who if she didn't know any better seemed to be smirking behind his hideous visage.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that," she said.

Moments later she had the demon in pieces literally and breathing hard she wiped demon blood off her hands in disgust knowing that this was another outfit ruined by her after hours job.

"Faith are you okay?" she asked turning to face where the dark haired Slayer had been lying.

Buffy knew her eyes were comically wide as she took in the scene below her. Where Faith had been lying previously sat a baby who would have only been about ten months old. Buffy blinked at the infant who sat staring at her with big brown eyes; the most obvious conclusion as to where the baby had come from sat firmly at the front of her mind but it was just so farfetched that she had a hard time believing it. If the baby hadn't been sitting in amongst the dark Slayer's clothing she would never have even considered the possibility. Kneeling down so that she was closer to the baby in height she took in the doe eyes and wispy brown hair and the small mole above her lip, there was no mistaking who the baby was.

"Faith?" she asked and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as the infants eyes lit up at hearing her own name and she started to clap and babble happily whilst sitting amongst the clothing.

"This is insane," she said into the night air.

She lifted the baby and held her out in front of her the tank top adult Faith had been wearing hanging past the baby's feet.

"Okay Faith now while I don't have much experience baby wise I do know some stuff and right now you are not wearing a diaper so that means there will be absolutely no peeing on Buffy while she carries you to Giles' place alright," she said looking the baby in the eye. The infant grinned a gummy smile at her revealing two teeth on her bottom jaw and giggled at the serious expression Buffy was giving her.

"I'm going to take your serious mocking of my parental stern Buffy voice as that you've understood and agree one hundred percent to my deal," Buffy said settling the baby on her hip. Faith grabbed a fistful of Buffy's hair and babbled away to herself as Buffy carried her out of the cemetery and towards Giles' house.

"Buffy would still like to have her hair attached to her scalp Faithy," Buffy said keeping her voice light as she tried to balance the baby on her hip as well as wrestle her hair out of the infant's grasp.

"Now Giles is pretty old so we're going to have to find a way to break this to him gently because we don't want him to have a heart attack," Buffy said to the baby in her arms. Readjusting her hold on the infant she knocked swiftly on her Watchers door knowing he wasn't going to be happy with the late night wake up call.

Her instincts had been correct and a very rumpled looking Giles opened the door squinting into the moonlight to see who had woken him at this late hour.

"Hey Giles sorry to wake you but we ran into that Absentitus demon, don't worry we got him but something weird happened," she rushed taking a deep breath at the end and waiting for his reaction.

She was shocked that he hadn't immediately reacted to the baby she held in her arms who was being surprisingly quiet and regarding the man in front of her with a curious fascination.

"Well could this something weird have waited for the morning?" Giles asked rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"Glasses, Giles put on your glasses," she told him exasperatedly.

Her Watcher frowned but fumbled around on the table behind him finally pulling his glasses out from under the pile of papers he had strewn across his desk. Putting them on he turned to face his Slayer his eyes nearly popping out of his head when he spotted the baby in her arms. Buffy snorted under her breath at his reaction and smiled when Faith giggled clapping her hands together in delight as Giles gaped at the two of them.

"Before you go asking no I didn't go and buy a baby in the classifieds, the demon sprayed some sort of mist at Faith and it acted like some really powerfully anti aging cream," Buffy said holding the baby out in front of her. Faith squealed and kicked her legs around happily as Giles inspected her clearly dumbfounded.

"Faith, the baby is Faith?" Giles asked her incredulously taking his glasses off and polishing them on his robe.

"Pretty sure when she appeared in a pile of Faith's clothes where adult Faith had previously been lying. Look at her Giles, the shape of the eyes, the little mole it's definitely Faith," Buffy said resting the baby on her hip again.

"So Faith is a baby," Giles said again trying to wrap his head around it.

"Faith is a baby," Buffy nodded looking down at the baby in her arms who smiled happily back at her, "this is definitely major wiggins inducing."

**A/N: **What do you guys think so far? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay so let me get this straight, the demon sprayed a purple mist at her and then she turned into an infant, you sure you're not leaving anything out?" Giles asked his Slayer who stood holding a ten month old Faith on her hip.

"Well I didn't actually see her change I was busy exacting my big revenge but when I turned around she wasn't adult Faith anymore," she told him.

"Certainly an unfounded reaction to the demon but I will start researching this as soon as possible so we can see into changing her back," Giles said and Buffy could tell his mind was already wandering to whatever books he would get started with.

"What should we do with her until then?" she asked him pulling him out of his reverie.

"Well she can't stay here," he replied far too quickly. Buffy quirked an eyebrow at him in amusement as he fidgeted under her stare clearly uncomfortable with the prospect of being in charge of a baby, "well I uh I mean she would be more comfortable at your please because o-of all the w-women," he finished lamely.

"Wow Giles sexist much," she smirked at him.

"I'm sorry I just don't have much experience with babies, I mean lifelong bachelor here," he said raising his hands defensively.

"Hello me either my only contact with a baby was when Dawn was little which didn't really happen," Buffy protested.

"If it's any consolation she seems to have taken to you quite nicely," Giles indicated the baby who was resting her head against Buffy's shoulder and playing with the crucifix necklace she wore around her neck.

"Her liking of me aside how long do you think she's going to have to stay like this?" Buffy asked.

"As soon as I research how to reverse the affects of the demon but at the moment I honestly have no idea," Giles sighed rubbing a hand over his forehead.

"Okay okay so not panicking so we have to look after a baby for a couple of days how hard could it be?" she asked clearly looking for affirmation.

"Right people have done it for centuries; I would suggest picking up a few items for her tonight though to make things easier on you," Giles said.

"Right right baby things because I am once again very much aware that she is diaperless and the longer that goes on the more panicky I am getting," Buffy said looking down at Faith who starred back at her with big brown eyes her face splitting into a grin when she realised Buffy was looking at her, "wait wrong I don't want to go walking the streets with a baby she's like a tiny appetiser for vamps."

"There is that twenty four hour mart down the road from here if you give me a moment to change I can drive you there and then drop you home," Giles said and she nodded gratefully as he raced upstairs to change.

*********************************************************************************************

They got some strange looks from the occupants of the mini mart what with the baby dressed in nothing but an adult's tank top, the older man with rumpled bed head and Buffy who still had the remnants of the fight in the graveyard on her clothing.

"I have no idea what we need to get but I'm thinking first stop diapers," Buffy said following Giles down the aisle that held baby items.

"Well this is just incomprehensible," her Watcher muttered throwing his hand up in the air in defeat.

"What's the matter Giles?" she asked him.

"This, there is simply too many choices. How is one supposed to choose the correct type," Giles scowled regarding the rows of different types of diapers in front of him.

"Isn't there some sort of clue on them as to which ones we should have?" Buffy asked leaning forward to take a closer look. She had to pull back however as Faith reached out with chubby fingers and tried to grab at the boxes in front of her.

"Yes of course would you prefer little pictures of a tiny red creature or small smiling clouds," Giles said sarcastically.

"I was thinking more like age and weight," Buffy pointed to the box and her Watcher had the decency to look a little embarrassed.

Buffy followed Giles through the store as they picked up a few pacifiers, bottles, baby formula and a few different coloured onesies for Faith who seemed quite content to go between playing with Buffy's hair, the collar of her shirt and the necklace she wore.

"I think that is all you will need for now, if all goes to plan and we can change Faith back in a day or two, of course i-if it's any longer you may need to get more," Giles said as he carried their items out to his car.

"You really think it will be that long?" Buffy asked as she settled herself in the front passenger seat, Faith on her lap.

"Well to my knowledge this has never occurred before so it may take me longer than usual to find the answers," Giles explained.

"I wonder how she's going to react when she gets turned back? I wonder if she'll remember any of this?" Buffy thought out loud.

"I would suggest she wouldn't, her mental capacity at this age is much smaller than it would be at her proper age including memory. I'd hesitate a guess to say that the memory of this time would be lost in the process of turning her back," Giles said.

Faith took the opportunity to grab a hold of Buffy's hand which had been resting in the infant's lap and stuck two of the older girl's fingers in her mouth.

"Ew gross Faith that's disgusting," Buffy shrieked as she pulled her fingers out of the baby's mouth. Faith gave her a look that could only be described as disgruntled and whined as she reached out for Buffy's fingers again. Reaching around to the backseat Buffy grabbed one of the plastic bags and rummaged around in it till she found one of the pacifiers they had bought.

"Here suck on this, much nicer than Buffy fingers," she said placing the pacifier in the baby's mouth.

Giles stopped the car outside the Summers house and went around the side of the car to open the door for Buffy. He grabbed the bags full of their purchases whilst Buffy lifted Faith and rested her on her hip. The baby was sucking happily away on the pacifier making contented sighs every so often.

"Time to meet the fam Faithy," Buffy smiled at the infant who reached out for her face.

The door was unlocked so they let themselves in, Giles holding the door open for them. Buffy expected everyone to be in bed as it was a bit later then she had been returning from patrol and was surprised to see Willow and Tara sitting at the dining room table, Willow's laptop open in front of them.

"Buffy, baby," Willow said when she looked up her eyes widening as she took in the infant in her friend's arms.

"Bit of an incident on patrol, Absentitus sprayed Faith with a purple mist and turned her into baby Faith," Buffy explained snorting at the surprised look on both the witches faces.

"That's Faith?" Willow asked standing up from her chair and coming to stare at the baby. The baby regarded the witch for a moment before leaning forward and reaching out her arms. The redhead looked at her in surprise before taking her from Buffy and resting her on her hip.

"Aw she likes you," Buffy smiled and held out her hand to the baby who grabbed a hold of it happily still sucking on her pacifier.

"Was it magic?" Tara asked coming to stand next to her girlfriend and inspecting the baby she held.

"I am not sure of the origin of the transformation but I would much appreciate help in researching if you girls are up to it at some stage," Giles said and Tara nodded.

"Oooh diaperless baby," Buffy suddenly remembered as Giles placed the plastic bags on the table and Willow quickly held the infant out in front of her. Faith gave her an irritated look as she had been comfortable and squirmed in the witches hold.

"Here you go Will," Buffy said holding out the diapers they had bought.

"Oh no no no no no," Willow said backing away from her friend, Faith still held in her outstretched arms, "I'm so not doing that. You're the Slayer Buff you should do it."

"Just because I'm the Slayer doesn't make me any more qualified than you, in fact I think it makes me less because I spend most of my time killing things with my bare hands and therefore I don't know how to be all gentle and caring," Buffy finished still holding the diapers out.

"Well someone better put one on her soon the longer you wait the closer you come to disaster," Giles commented although not volunteering himself for the task.

"Come on Buff she's a ticking time bomb here and you never know when I'm going to hand her back to you it could be just at that moment," Willow said holding Faith close to Buffy.

"God fine but I'm doing this under protest," Buffy said taking the baby from her friend.

"I really hope you remember none of this when you get turned back," she said to Faith as she lay her down on the dining room table. Putting the diaper on hadn't been as hard as she imagined, although Willow did have to nudge her at one point because she realised she had had her eyes closed. Once she had the diaper on she took off the tank top and dressed Faith in one of onesies they had bought.

"And now everyone can breathe a collective sigh of relief that there will be no peeing on anybody and also take a moment to marvel in the awesomeness I just displayed then by totally diapering and dressing a baby, forgetting of course that first attempt when I put it on backwards," Buffy said lifting Faith triumphantly off the table.

Tara entered from the kitchen in all the arguing over whom was to put on the diaper no one had even realised that she left. The blonde witch handed a bottle of warm milk to Buffy and the remaining adult occupants looked at her with mouths open.

"Tara, you know about baby stuff?" Willow asked her girlfriend.

"I-I have a l-lot of younger cousins," the blonde witch said flushing as all the attention was turned to her.

"Well seems like you have everything under control here, I will do what research I can tonight and then reconvene here tomorrow for further reading," Giles said heading towards the door, "have a good night," he added smiling at the uncomfortable look on his Slayer's face as she held Faith in one arm and the bottle in the other.

"I-I thought it would be hard to g-get her to s-sleep after all the excitement a-and m-my aunts a-always used w-warm milk," Tara explained after Giles had left.

"Oh god where is she gonna sleep? I don't want to put her in her bed she might roll off it and I don't want her in mine I might crush her or something," Buffy panicked.

"Did your Mom keep any of the stuff from when you were a baby?" Willow asked.

"Oh maybe, yeah she might have down in the basement," Buffy said.

"O-okay well j-just sit on the c-couch with her and feed her a-and we will go and look," Tara said leading the blonde over to the couch.

"Okay Faith now you're going to have to give me the pacifier back and without any crying because look food," Buffy said waving the bottle in front of Faith's face, "and we all know how much you like food so," Buffy quickly pulled the pacifier out of the infants mouth and switched it for the bottle. Faith wrapped her own hands around the bottle and began to suck on it happily.

"See this isn't so hard," Buffy sat back against the couch.

"Mmmmm," Faith said and Buffy laughed.

"You enjoying that?" she smirked at the infant, "definitely the same Faith," she laughed. The warm milk had the desired effect and soon Buffy was sitting watching the baby sleep in her arms. Even though everything about this whole situation was wrong there was just something about it that felt so right. Adult Faith never let anyone take care of her, never relied on anybody but herself but as a baby she didn't have a choice. Buffy looked up as Tara and Willow came back into the room an old portable cot held out between them.

"God bless Mom and her need to hoard," Buffy smirked at them.

"Well now we just have to figure out how to put it together."


	3. Chapter 3

"You and I are going to have a serious talk kiddo," Buffy groaned as she dragged herself out of bed for the third time that night. The first time she had handed the baby her pacifier and Faith had been out like a light, the second time she had scrunched up her nose and fumbled her way through a diaper change and she wondered what awaited her this time as the infant's cries sounded through her bedroom.

It had taken a long distance phone call to Stockholm where the portable cot had been made before they could get it assembled. Buffy had heard curse words come out of her redheaded friend that she didn't even know the seemingly naive girl had known whilst she battled with the contraption. They had even considered calling Xander at one point hoping that his skills in construction would give him an edge over the demonic cot but had eventually squashed that idea when they considered the wrath of Anya. Buffy had lay Faith down on her bed and sat down next to her a soft smile on her face as she watched the infant sleep. She had winced when Willow had let out an excited whoop when she had finally gotten the cot set up and glanced down at the baby crossing her fingers that she didn't wake up. When she was certain Faith wouldn't wake she shot a glare to her friend who was busy doing a happy dance with Tara.

"Take that unexplainably hard to assemble Swedish portable cot," Willow poked her tongue out at the cot sitting a foot away from the end of Buffy's bed.

"Wills while I'm sure mocking completely inadequate objects makes you feel all big and touch on the inside it's past midnight and with all this baby stuff I'm beat," Buffy said lifting the sleeping baby off the bed.

"Fine I'll just have to get my jollies embrassing the bedside lamp in our room about blowing a light globe the other night," Willow said.

"C-call us if y-you need any h-help," Tara said softly running her hands gently over the top of Faith's head before following her girlfriend from the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

That was five hours ago when the moon had been high in the sky and Buffy had been looking forward to the prospect of a long lie in. Now her eye lids felt like they had weights tied to them and she seriously considered sticking the cot in her sister's room who for the time being was blissfully unaware of the whole Faith is a baby situation, and dealing with the consequences later.

Faith was standing up in the cot using the railing to hold herself up and tears were falling steadfastly down her cheeks. Once she realised that Buffy was there the baby held her arms out to be lifted out but with nothing to help her stand fell ungracefully back into the cot.

"I'd say that was karma for waking me up so many times but, well I'm just not that mean," Buffy said lifting Faith out, "now while 5am may be a fun time for a crazy young person like yourself, I need more than two or three hours of sleep a night so I'm going to need for you to step up your vocal skills and tell me exactly what it is you need so we can get back to that whole me sleeping thing."

Faith blinked up at her the tears that had been caught on her eye lashes dripping down onto her cheeks. The infant reached up with chubby fingers and grabbed a hold of Buffy's hair and the blonde Slayer winced as she anticipated the painful tugging that usually accompanied this action. Faith didn't tug on her hair however just wound it around her fingers and stared at it in fascination before looking up at Buffy and giving her a gummy smile.

"Of course it doesn't help my anger that you're just so damn cute," Buffy said smiling back at the baby.

Buffy got the baby changed and into a fresh diaper before taking her downstairs. Placing Faith in the middle of the living room floor she turned and went back into the dining room where the things they had bought the previous night still sat in the plastic bag. Grabbing a few of the rubber toys she and Giles had purchased she turned and went back to where she had left Faith. Only Faith wasn't where she had left her. The infant was crawling slowly towards the cabinet which held their television set and the Playstation she loved so much as an adult.

"You're mobile, since when are you mobile?" Buffy commented dropping the toys on the floor and racing over to scoop the baby up before she could touch any of the expensive electronics. Faith giggled and grabbed one of Buffy's hands shoving the Slayer's fingers in her mouth before Buffy knew what was happening.

"Ugh Faith why do you keep doing that?" Buffy grimaced pulling the drool covered fingers out and wiping them on the baby's onesie. She took the baby back to where the plastic bag was sitting on the dining room table and grabbed a pacifier out and popped it into the baby's mouth. Faith clearly wasn't impressed and whined a little before spitting the pacifier out and onto the floor.

"Faith! What the hell?" Buffy said incredulously.

"You know Buffy it's generally not good to say hell around a baby," Dawn grumbled groggily rubbing her eyes as she trudged into the dining room. Buffy raised her eyebrows as her sister continued walking through into the kitchen.

"One...two...three," Buffy smirked as her sister whirled around and opened her mouth looking disbelievingly between Buffy and the baby she held seemingly unable to form words.

"You know Dawnie if I knew all it took to shut you up was to bring a baby into the house I would have done it a lot sooner," Buffy smiled bouncing Faith on her hip who had started to grumble.

"Who...what...why?" Dawn asked coming back into the room and taking a closer look at the infant.

"Faith...demon....baby Faith," Buffy answered mocking her sister's inability to form a sentence.

"A demon turned Faith into a baby, man that is so lame what happened to the maiming and eviscerating?" Dawn scoffed eyeing the baby in Buffy's arms.

"Well you know sometimes even demons feel the need to change things up every once in awhile," Buffy said pulling her fingers out of Faith's mouth again, "God Faith why do you keep doing that?"

"She's probably hungry," Dawn said shrugging her shoulders when Buffy gave her a look, "what, we learned about baby stuff in health class, Mrs. Glasby bought her son in, stop looking at me that way," she huffed turning her back and going into the kitchen.

"Hungry, well I suppose you are Faith," Buffy said to the baby grabbing a bottle and formula from the plastic bag and following Dawn into the kitchen.

"Can you hold her while I make this?" she asked Dawn.

"Oh no no no, while I said I know baby stuff doesn't mean that I like them," Dawn said backing away into the kitchen bench, "besides I blame her for waking me up so early, I'm holding a grudge."

"Waking you up so early, she kept me up the entire night, the least you could do was hold her for a second while I get her some food so she stops trying to eat me," Buffy said.

"Wow you really know adult Faith isn't here when no one makes a comment about that sentence," Dawn commented, "I'm still not holding her, I'll make the formula you hold her."

"Who would've thought everyone in this household would turn into a chicken when it comes to baby stuff," Buffy spoke to the infant, lifting her up and blowing a raspberry on her stomach. Faith squealed with laughter kicking her arms and legs out in delight.

"She's pretty cute," Dawn admitted as she mixed the formula.

"Not at all what I expected baby Faith to be like," Buffy said smoothing her hand over Faith's soft baby hair.

"What you expected a badass baby who would wear only leather onesies," Dawn smirked handing the bottle to Buffy.

"Something like that," Buffy said laughing as Faith grabbed the bottle from her.

"You know we can't let her stay like that right," Dawn said coming to stand next to her and looking down at the baby who made contented sounds as she ate.

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't go getting any ideas," Xander said as he watched his fiancée stare dreamily at the baby he held in his arms.

"But look Xander she's all squishy and fat, I want to make squishy and fat babies with you," Anya said squeezing Faith's cheeks. Faith whined in protest pulling back from the ex demon who was undeterred in her actions holding up each of Faith's hands and examining her fingers.

"I don't think Faith appreciates being called fat and squishy," Dawn commented looking up from the book that sat in her lap. The entire Scooby Gang was congregated in the Summers living room researching the Absentitus demon and possible ways to turn Faith back.

"Well if she didn't eat twenty thousand times a day maybe she wouldn't be," Buffy mumbled from her spot on the couch. Upon feeling all eyes on her the blonde Slayer looked up, "What? She's so little why does she need to eat so much? And why does it have to be in the middle of the night?"

"I believe it comes with the territory of being ten months old," Giles said looking up at the disgruntled baby who was trying to bury herself in Xander's neck to escape Anya's pinching fingers.

"That sounded like baby knowledge Giles, was everything you said last night a lie?" Buffy asked.

"There may have been some time spent researching uh, baby knowledge last night," Giles said his ears reddening in embarrassment.

Buffy's retort was cut off by Faith who had finally had enough of Anya poking and prodding her and gave an indignant cry.

"Oh that was loud, Xander our squishy babies will not be that loud will they?" Anya asked resuming her examination of the infant he held. Faith grunted unhappily and started to squirm in Xander's arms and he struggled to keep a hold on her.

"You can put her down Xander we found out this morning she can crawl on her own," Buffy said as she watched her friend struggle with the irritated baby. Xander did as he was told and plopped the infant on the floor. Faith used her new found freedom to get as far away from Anya as she could and crawled quickly over to the couch where Buffy and Dawn were sitting. Using Buffy's jeans to hold onto the baby pulled herself up and stood unsteadily still holding tightly to Buffy's legs to keep herself upright.

"Hey Faithy," Buffy said earning herself a big smile from the baby standing in front of her. Faith pulled on Buffy's jeans and the blonde Slayer bent forward to lift her up onto the couch placing her in the middle between Dawn and herself. Faith grabbed a hold of Buffy's little finger holding it tightly in her hand and turned to the teenager beside her. Faith babbled happily to Dawn whilst trying to grab onto the book the brunette was reading all the while making sure that she held on tight to Buffy's finger.

"I wonder what she's talking about?" Dawn commented pulling the book out of the baby's grasp.

"Ooh we could do a spell that would let us understand her," Willow said her attention immediately pulled from the book she had been reading.

"No, no spells, there's already enough crazy mystical stuff going on in her body it could do more harm than good," Buffy said squashing the redhead's excitement.

Dawn squealed then pulling the baby onto her lap and holding her to her tightly looking around at the other's in the room with a guilty look on her face.

"Dawn?" Buffy questioned as Faith squirmed against the teen trying to escape.

"What? She's huggable I'm just hugging the huggable baby," Dawn said her voice several octaves higher than usual.

"It's because she's squishy," Anya nodded enthusiastically.

"Nothing, nothing happened," Dawn said quickly trying to keep hold of Faith who had started to cry as she tried to pull herself away.

"Dawn let her go she's not happy," Buffy said.

"And that noise is horrible," Anya said blocking her ears against the crying baby.

"Okay but it's totally not my fault," Dawn said releasing Faith reluctantly.

"What's not your fault?" Buffy asked as she pulled Faith onto her lap using her thumb to wipe away the tears that were falling steadily from the infant's eyes.

"Um that," Dawn said pointing to the ripped page that Faith held tightly in her fist.

"Dear God, that didn't come from my book did it?" Giles said his eyes wide as he looked between the torn page and Dawn who looked back sheepishly.

"It's not my fault I can't be expected to watch her and research I don't have any experience in this," Dawn said shrilly her face reddening when she realised how weak her argument was.

"Unfortunately not her fault either Dawnie, she's just a baby she doesn't know better," Willow told the defensive teen as Giles grabbed the book from her.

"Well welcome to the world of an elder child. I got blamed for so much stuff when you were little, still holding a grudge over the soil in Mom's handbag incident," Buffy scowled.

"Oh thank God," Giles sighed in relief as he took a closer look at the ruined book.

"What?" Xander asked smirking at the ex Watcher.

"Dawn, do you realise you had been researching from a history text book," Giles asked.

"Oh, well it made just as much sense as one of your old stuffy demon books," Dawn retorted visibly relieved that she hadn't ruined one of his books.

"A girl after my own heart," Xander smiled at the teen.

"Oh Faith no don't eat that," Buffy cried trying to wrangle the now soggy piece of torn text book from Faith who had been chewing on it, "don't tell me you're hungry again," she said holding the baby out in front of her.

"I-I can f-feed her if y-you want," Tara piped up. Buffy handed the baby over to the blonde witch smiling at her gratefully.

"Giles I'm having a thought that maybe sending Buffy out to you know do a bit of maiming and killing of this demon guy and then her presto adult Faith reappears and we can be done with the boring book reading," Xander said closing his book dramatically.

"That's a distinct possibility, although eliminating the demon could also destroy any chance of turning Faith back. I think we are far better off trying to find the origins of the magic uses to enact it's mission and then go from there," Giles said.

"Giles are you positive that it is magic that Absentitus used?" Willow asked.

"I'm fairly positive. I cannot conceive of any other way that he could achieve these results," Giles replied.

"Well magic leaves a signature or trace behind, maybe Tara and I could find the magical signature and maybe that would help us figure out what magic he used," Willow said.

"It's certainly the best suggestion we've had so far," Giles mused.

"What would it mean for Faith? Would it be dangerous for her?" Buffy asked.

"No, not at all. It is very similar to the trance you yourself performed when you believed a spell was being cast on your mother. Faith would simply have to sit still while Willow and Tara perform their spell," Giles told her.

"And there's your problem," Dawn said, "how do you suggest keeping a ten month old still while there's scary chanting going on around her?"

"Naptime?" Buffy suggested shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh," Dawn said embarrassed again, "really not my day today is it."

"So would you guys be able to do the spell when she has a nap today?" Buffy asked Willow.

"Definitely, we'd just have to get a few supplies but we could do it when we get back," Willow said nodding enthusiastically.

"Excellent," Giles said closing the book in front of him, "I can go with you to open the Magic Box."

All heads turned towards the kitchen as they heard Faith squeal in delight, her laughter echoing out to where they were all sitting. Buffy smiled to herself as she imagined that gummy smile and big brown eyes.

"I think you're g-going to h-have to take h-her shopping for m-more clothes," Tara said coming into the room holding Faith out in front of her. The infant was covered head to toe in what looked to be mushed peas. The mushy green goop was sliding down the side of her face and in her hair and the previously clean white onesie she had been wearing was now stained with green splotches.

"Oh Faithy you're supposed to eat your food not wear it. That's not to say that mushy peas aren't a totally hot fashion accessory but I think they look heaps better in your mouth then on your head," Buffy smirked taking the baby from Tara.

"Yeah, we're going to have to go shopping."


	5. Chapter 5

"I should have known this would happen," Buffy groaned her hair plastered to her face the water that had previously been in the bath now dripping down her face as Faith sat in the tub squealing in delight as she splashed her hands down in the water. She had plunked the baby in the tub clothes and all and the onesie Faith had been wearing was now floating in the greenish tinged bath water like a tiny sailboat. Faith had cried out at first at being shoved unceremoniously into the water but had quickly started to enjoy it especially the reaction she got when she splashed the blonde Slayer who had been trying to clean her up.

"Thought you might need....these," Willow stopped short when she saw her friend dripping with bath water.

"Faith here seems to think bath time is a code for let's drench Buffy with water time," Buffy said.

"Do you want me to take over and you can go and get changed," Willow said placing the onesie and diaper she had bought in with her on the hamper.

"She's pretty much clean so all you have to do is get her out and dressed," Buffy said, "which may prove harder than it sounds."

"Are you having fun Faithy?" Willow smiled at the infant who was sucking on her own fist, "time for you to get out though because you're getting all wrinkly kinda like a prune and well then you might lose some of your cuteness," Willow threw up her hands in apology when Faith frowned at her, "sorry, sorry you could never lose your cuteness you are majorly cute."

She used a towel and lifted the squirming Faith from the bath who was not pleased by being taken from the warm and fun water. After drying the baby off Willow spread a dry towel out on the floor and lay Faith down on it.

"You know," she said to the infant as she put her diaper on, "ever since we brought Buffy back she hasn't exactly been her usual chipper Buffy self, but I've been watching her today with you and well let's just say I think she's smiled more in the twelve or so hours that you've been a baby than she has in the four months that since she's been back."

Rewarding herself with a quick smile for diapering Faith without any complications she reached for the onesie while keeping a hand on Faith's stomach so the baby couldn't roll over and escape.

"And that's not to say having adult you here isn't good for her she's more animated with you then anybody else but there's something about baby you that's making her happy, well I guess what I'm saying is keep doing whatever it is you're doing," Willow said snapping the last clasp on the onesie.

"Bababababababa," Faith answered grabbing a hold of her feet and wiggling them above her head.

"Exactly my point," Willow smiled, "now how about we go and find that crazy Slayer so we can go and get you some more clothes because well that's the last clean set that you have and no one here is too fond of doing laundry so we'll have to get you some more so we don't spend our lives in front of the washing machine."

"Look at you all shiny and clean," Buffy smiled as Willow bought the baby into her room. The blonde Slayer had changed her clothes and was running a brush through her hair.

"Yes we're very happy to be free of mushy peas," Willow said handing Faith over to the blonde. Buffy smoothed her hand over Faith's wet hair trying to smooth it down and dropped a quick kiss to the baby's forehead.

"Are you gonna come with us to the shops?" she asked Willow as the two walked downstairs to join the others.

"Of course I'm never one to pass up an opportunity to shop. Giles was going to drive Tara and me to the Magic Box to get the ingredients for the spell so I guess we can go there first and then onto the mall," Willow said.

"You here that Faithy we're going shopping," Buffy sing songed blowing a raspberry on the baby's stomach.

"You know I think that's the happiest I've ever seen her be about a trip to the mall," Xander said as the baby laughed.

************************************************************************************************

"Oh Buffy what about this one?" Dawn asked holding up a pink tank dress for her sister to see.

"Oh yes cute, add it to the pile," Buffy said pointing to the growing pile of shorts, bodysuits and dresses that sat in their trolley.

"Buffy look tiny itty bitty baby shoes," Willow squealed pointing to rows of colourful baby shoes and socks that lined the wall. Buffy's eyes lit up when she saw them and she motioned for Dawn to bring their trolley over. Faith was sitting contentedly for the moment in the baby seat of the trolley kicking her legs happily as she watched people go by babbling to herself every so often.

"How are we supposed to know what size to get her?" Buffy asked as she held up a pair that were pink with yellow and green sunflowers on them.

"I don't know how this crazy sizing system works," Willow said trying to read the sign on the wall that explained.

"God it pains me that you people are partially college educated," Dawn sighed lifting Faith out of the trolley and grabbing the shoes from her sister. Sitting Faith on her lap she wrangled the shoes on the squirming baby using her fingers to pinch down on the front to gauge whether they were the correct size, "get one size smaller than this one," she said throwing the shoe back to her sister.

"Faith is going to kill us when she turns back and sees all this pink we've chosen for her to wear," Willow commented as they chose a couple of pairs for the infant.

"I don't care because look how cute," Buffy said holding up a pair of pink baby Converse before throwing them in the trolley.

"Giles and Tara are meeting us back at cash registers aren't they?" Dawn asked as she passed Faith over to her sister.

"They went to the Magic Box to pick up the spell ingredients and then meeting us back here," Willow said putting some socks in the trolley.

By this time Faith was beginning to get irritated and started to whine. Willow watched in fascination as Buffy got a pacifier out of her bag and handed it to the baby without a second thought. Faith rested her head against Buffy's shoulder sucking on the pacifier.

"We should probably pick up more diapers while we're here," Buffy said as they walked towards the registers.

"Once you guys do this spell how long before you can turn her back?" Dawn asked as Willow put some diapers and a couple of toys in the trolley.

"I don't know Dawnie. The spell will show us if there is any magical essence surrounding her which should point us in the right direction but it won't give us the exact answer as to what we'll need to turn her back," Willow said waving when she saw her girlfriend and Giles standing near the registers.

"Did you get everything you needed?" the redhead asked them.

"Yes we had all the ingredients at the Magic Box. I see you girls may have gone a little overboard with your shopping," Giles said indicating their overflowing trolley.

"We couldn't help it Giles, look how tiny and adorable these are," Dawn said holding up a small pair of shorts and T-Shirt.

"Very endearing," Giles said.

"S-shopping tired her out," Tara smiled at the baby who had fallen asleep.

"That's good it means you guys can do the spell as soon as we get home," Buffy said readjusting her grip on the slumbering baby.

As they paid for their items the pacifier fell from Faith's mouth and the infant woke with a start tears beginning to fall as she cried out.

"Oh Faithy it's okay," Buffy shushed the crying baby bouncing her up and down on her hip as Dawn picked the pacifier up off the ground. They received some angry glares from other customers as Faith continued to cry reaching her hand out for the pacifier Dawn held.

"You don't want this kiddo it's dirty and gross now," Dawn said shoving it back into Buffy's bag.

In an attempt to calm the baby down Buffy offered her hand to Faith. The baby looked at her warily tears still running down her cheeks, as every other time she had been admonished.

"It's okay," Buffy smiled and Faith grabbed a hold of her hand sticking the blonde's index finger in her mouth. Dawn grimaced as she watched screwing up her nose in disgust.

"So gross Buffy," Dawn said wiping the tears from Faith's cheeks. The infant had calmed down instantly, occasionally hiccupping as she sucked on Buffy's finger her eyes drooping closed.

"Yeah well it worked didn't it," Buffy shrugged her shoulders while Willow watched on in silence, "we should get her home, we don't know how long she is going to nap for and we should do the ritual as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

"How long is this going to take?" Buffy asked as she watched Willow and Tara create a circle out of red and yellow sand.

"I-it shouldn't t-take that long, we j-just have to c-concentrate on F-faith's aura and see i-if there is a-any magical essence s-surrounding it," Tara told her.

"Okay, um strange and completely unrelated question. Is that going to come out of the carpet because I can't really afford to have that cleaned after spending all that money on baby clothes," Buffy said absently running her hand over the back of Faith's head who still slept on in her arms, blissfully unaware of everything that was going on around her.

"The sand will disappear when the spell is finished, no need to worry about unnecessary carpet cleaning bills," Willow smirked.

"And may I just mention again, overkill," Giles said as he came in from the front door laden down with shopping bags, Xander carrying more behind him.

"Giles we said it the entire way home, cute, cute, cute," Dawn said grabbing a denim overall dress from one of the bags he was carrying and danced it around in front of his face.

"Yes of course the cuteness of the clothes meant that you had to buy out the entire store," Giles muttered.

"It's all I'm saying," Dawn said putting the clothes back in the bag.

"Are we nearly ready to go here, we've spent so much time here today Xander and I have to go home and make up many hours of wasted orgasm time," Anya piped up from where she was flipping through a magazine on the couch.

"Anya! Prudent ears," Buffy exclaimed trying to cover Faith's ears while still holding her.

"It's not like she understands anything we're saying. Besides she's completely unconscious and ew, drooling all over your hand," Anya said screwing up her face at Buffy's finger that was still in Faith's mouth.

"Still not the point, her tiny ears shouldn't be assaulted with those images," Buffy said.

"Do you even listen to yourself when you talk?" Dawn asked, "How can ears be assaulted with images. Seriously Buffy I worry about you."

"It made sense in my head, besides Anya knew what I meant," Buffy scowled at her sister.

"I-I think we're r-ready," Tara piped up shyly.

"And you're sure this isn't going to hurt her," Buffy asked for the thousandth time that day.

"Buffy she won't feel a thing," Willow assured her.

Buffy handed the sleeping baby reluctantly over to Tara who lay her down in the pillows they had set up in the middle of the sand circle. Tara and Willow then situated themselves inside the circle on opposite sides of the baby. Tara placed her hand on Faith's head and Willow on her feet and then each held onto each other's spare hand. They began a low chant under their breath and the other occupants in the room watched in fascination as the red and yellow sand rose from the carpet, swirling together to create an orange glow. The orange glow rose around the witches before forming a shield around Faith.

A hand on her shoulder was the only thing that stopped Buffy from rushing forward and grabbing the baby and she looked up questioningly at her Watcher.

"It's alright that's supposed to happen," he told her softly. She visibly calmed but Giles kept his hand on his shoulder offering his silent support and comfort.

"How come my trance thingy took all day and theirs was over in a couple of minutes?" Buffy pouted once the spell was finished.

"Well they are practicing witches I suppose that would have something to do with it," Giles told her.

"Well did it work?" Anya asked standing impatiently as Buffy lifted Faith from the pillows and rested her on her hip.

"There was definitely a magical signature there," Willow said.

"That's good right. So it means we can turn it back?" Xander asked.

"There was a signature, but it didn't give us any clues to how he changed her," Willow sighed putting the pillows back on the couch.

"So basically we're no closer to where we were before any of the chanting and coloured sand," Anya said.

"No, we're no closer," Giles sighed.

"I'm going to put Faith upstairs and then we can get back to the reading," Buffy said.

"Does that mean we won't be leaving anytime soon?" Anya asked Xander loudly.

***********************************************************************************************

"Okay I'm going to be the first one to say it...that looks disgusting," Dawn said peering into the bowl where Buffy was attempting to make Faith something for dinner.

"Adult Faith appreciates my cooking so baby Faith will appreciate my cooking as well," Buffy said as she mixed the mashed vegetables together.

"I hate to say it Buffy but adult Faith isn't really a fan of your cooking. She usually hides it in her napkin and throws it out when you're not looking," Willow said carrying a pyjama clad baby Faith into the kitchen.

"What! No way. Faith loves food and there's no way she could lie about it, she's a terrible liar," Buffy said as Dawn fixed a bib around Faith's neck.

"Just keep on living in your little world of delusion if it makes you happy," Dawn smirked at her sister.

"It does," Buffy said not looking at Dawn as she continued to mix the vegetable mash.

Willow handed the baby over to Dawn when she spotted her girlfriend leaning against the doorframe and walked over to join her. The two watched silently as Dawn sat at the kitchen bench with Faith on her lap while Buffy fed the infant the vegetable mash she had made.

"It's scary how fast they've picked up the whole having a baby in the house thing isn't it," Willow asked Tara watching as Buffy used Faith's bib to wipe some food from her face.

"I think it's sweet," Tara smiled softly at the trio in the kitchen.

"Sweet in the kind of Buffy's getting attached kinda way," Willow murmured.

"I-I think it's g-good that she's g-getting attached to s-something, s-someone," Tara said.

"I suppose. I just think it's dangerous, when we turn her back she's going to be upset over losing her and go back further into whatever dark place she's been hiding in these last few months," Willow said.

"She's n-not losing her, she's s-still going to be F-Faith," Tara replied.

************************************************************************************************

"Buffy can't you do anything to make her stop," Dawn growled from the doorway to Buffy's bedroom.

"I'm trying but I don't know what's wrong with her," Buffy said bouncing a screaming Faith up and down.

"Maybe try explaining to her that it's two in the morning and two in the morning is a time for sleep, not a time for extremely loud crying for no reason," Dawn scowled.

"I tried, I also tried bribing her but nothing seems to be working," Buffy cried, "come on Faith, ssh, ssh, it's okay," the blonde said rubbing the infant's back.

"She must be possessed. There is no other explanation for someone crying that loudly," Dawn said putting her hands over her ears.

"She's not possessed, she's j-just a baby a-and sometimes baby's cry," Tara said as she and Willow came up behind Dawn.

"I'm sorry you guys I really don't know what the matter is one minute we were both sleeping nicely and then the next minute it was like def con one and she's screaming and crying and nothing seems to stop it," Buffy said making cooing comforting sounds to the baby she held.

"Well have you fed her?" Willow asked and Buffy nodded, "what about her diaper, does she need her diaper changed because if I had a dirty diaper I'd probably scream bloody murder as well."

"No she doesn't need her diaper changed I checked, god I'm going out of my mind, this has been going on for like twenty minutes before you guys came in," Buffy said.

"We know we could hear it," Dawn sighed.

"Here let me try for awhile," Willow said taking the baby from her friend, "hey Faithy it's okay, you need to stop crying okay because you're making Buffy go a little crazy and it's still really early in the morning and oh my god how on earth can someone so small make such a loud noise," Willow exclaimed as the baby continued to scream and cry.

They all took turns trying to calm the infant down but nothing seemed to work but Faith continued to cry her chubby cheeks turned red from the effort. Dawn eventually handed her back to Buffy and the infant buried her face in the blonde Slayer's neck as she continued to cry.

"It's okay you guys, I've got her you should go back to bed," Buffy said.

"Like we'll be able to sleep through this," Dawn said rolling her eyes.

"Not helping," Buffy replied, "I'll take her downstairs it'll be harder for you guys to hear her from down there."

"Buffy are you sure?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, just hand me that pacifier and that blanket and then you guys go back to bed," Buffy said taking the items from Tara.

"I don't know how you have any more tears to cry," she said to the baby as they entered the living room, "I mean I get the term having a good cry but this is taking it to the extreme. I guess I shouldn't be surprised you're Faith you do everything to the extreme. All though not so much lately. What's been going on with you, you've been quiet and cautious and it's not a good look on you," Buffy said settling herself on the couch and turning on the TV.

There was some old music special on and the music video for an old Led Zeppelin song that came blaring through the television set. Faith took a shuddering breath but her tears stopped when the music started playing.

"This, seriously, this loud offensive rock music makes you stop crying. None of the calm and soothy techniques we've been trying have worked but this song where this guy is all screeching away calms you down. I guess there really is some of the adult Faith in you after all," Buffy smirked, lying down and resting Faith on her stomach.

Faith grabbed one of her hands and Buffy expected to find herself covered in drool but the infant just wrapped her hand around one of her fingers and held on tight. Buffy smiled softly as she closed her eyes she wrapped her free hand around Faith's back and dropped a kiss on the top of the baby's head letting the not so soothing guitars relax her and send her to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When Willow walked down the stairs the next morning she had to cover her mouth so the squeal she so badly wanted to let out wouldn't escape. Buffy was still lying on the couch where she had been last night the steady rising and falling of her chest letting Willow know that she was still asleep. The baby that was still lying on her chest was wide awake though and sucking on the blonde's hair and making contented sounds every so often. As Willow got closer Faith gave her a babbling welcome before going back to her previous activity.

"Morning Faithy, you ready for some breakfast?" Willow asked the infant. Faith grunted a reply more interested in the buttons on the collar of Buffy's shirt.

Willow lifted the baby from her friend's grasp who mumbled a protest but eventually got her free without waking the exhausted Slayer. She was greeted by Tara who gave her a quick peck on the lips before going back to preparing a bottle of formula for the baby.

"Now I know you were always one for the nightlife but what you did last night was a bit much, poor Buffy is exhausted," Willow told the baby in her arms who smiled back.

"You can't stay mad with a face like that," Tara giggled and handed the bottle to the baby who took it eagerly.

"How do long do you think that face is going to stay like that?" Willow asked.

"I don't know, but I think that maybe we need to look more into the demon itself rather than focusing more on trying to find spells to turn her back," Tara said.

Willow contemplated that for a moment but was pulled from her thoughts when Faith dropped her bottle and laughed at the clattering noise it made when it hit the floor. Tara picked it up and handed the half finished bottle back to her, Faith stuck it in her mouth for a second and drank some more before dropping it again looking between the witches expectantly her gummy smile on full display. This continued for the next couple of minutes, Faith drinking a little more each time the bottle was handed back to her until finally an empty bottle was thrown to the floor and the baby clapped her hands together as she giggled.

"Okay baby destructo, let's get you upstairs and changed," Willow made a face at the baby who reached out to grab at her cheeks.

A quick glance in the living room showed that Buffy was still sleeping soundly her arm now flung out and hanging off the side of the couch.

"See what you did," Willow smirked at the baby who lunged forward in her arms when she spotted the blonde, "No, no waking the Slayer, grumpy Buffy is not a fun Buffy."

She bathed and changed the baby chatted happily away to Faith as she did so who gave her baby babble replies kicking her legs happily in the air as Willow put denim shorts and purple batman t-shirt on her. They ran into a sleepy Dawn in the hallway who took Faith from Willow so the witch could have a shower.

"Hey party animal, next time you want to have an all night scream fest make sure it's when I'm not around," Dawn said to the baby holding her up at eye level so they could look at each other.

"Nananananana," Faith babbled.

"I'm glad you agree," Dawn nodded resting her back on her hip, "Now when I was younger you got me educated in the wonderment that is Saturday morning cartoons so now I'm going to reteach you."

Roughly pushing Buffy's arm out of the way causing the blonde to grunt and turn over on the couch, Dawn settled herself on the floor resting Faith between her legs and turning on the television. She flipped until she found the appropriate channel and turned the volume down so it wouldn't wake her sister.

"Now that's Spongebob, he's awesome and that starfish that's his friend Patrick and that little snail that's Gary," Dawn pointed out to the infant who stared at the screen completely engrossed in the pictures flashing across it.

"Bob bob?" Faith asked Dawn pointing at the screen and then looking back at the teen with wide eyes.

"Oh my god, yes, Spongebob, that's right Faith," Dawn squealed tickling the baby's round stomach.

"Dawn! Seriously it's way too early for you to be reaching that decibel," Buffy groaned grabbing a pillow and throwing it in Dawn's direction.

"She said her first word Buffy it's totally squeal worthy," Dawn said ducking out of the way of the flying pillow.

"She talks all the time, she's all bababa," Buffy complained raising her head and glaring at her sister.

"No this was like a proper word," Dawn insisted pulling Faith back onto her lap who had been trying to crawl away.

"Faith, Faithy," Dawn said trying to get the infant's attention, "Faithy who is that?" she asked pointing to the yellow cartoon sponge on the screen.

"Bob bob bob bob," Faith replied smiling widely, obviously pleased with herself when Dawn squealed again.

"Oh my god, you're so clever," Buffy smiled reaching down and scooping Faith up into her arms kissing her face all over.

"Bob bob bob," Faith said again looking between the two sisters.

"It would figure your first word would be something completely random," Buffy said settling the baby on her lap and smoothing down her baby soft hair.

"Now let's teach her some more," Dawn said kneeling in front of them, "Faith, say Dawn, Dawn."

"Bob bob," Faith replied grabbing hold of Dawn's long hair that hung in front of her. Dawn squealed and pulled back trying to escape from the painful hair pulling. Buffy laughed as she pried the small hands apart so the teen could pull away.

"No Faith don't pull my hair," Dawn admonished.

"Well what do you expect if you go dangling it in front of her?" Buffy laughed looking down at the baby who had a perplexed expression on her face.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you saw what she has done to your hair," Dawn smirked.

"Why? What did she do?" Buffy panicked patting the top of her head.

"Baby drool has made it all clumpy at the bottom," Dawn pointed out.

Buffy felt the ends of her hair which had indeed dried into clumps where Faith had been sucking on them. Holding one arm around the baby's waist so she didn't fall off her lap she used her other hand and ran her fingers through trying to separate the ends.

"At least I found a cheaper hair gel," Buffy shrugged kissing Faith on the top of her head.

"Whatever. What are we going to do today? Please don't say more research because we did that yesterday and it was so boring," Dawn said joining her sister on the couch.

"No. I think Giles has the research covered for today. I feel like we should take Faith places that she probably hasn't been to," Buffy said bouncing Faith up and down on her knee.

"Like where? It's not like she's going to remember it anyway," Dawn said.

"I dunno but I feel like it's the right thing to do," Buffy shrugged.

"What about the zoo? They have that kid part where they can feed them and stuff," Buffy suggested, "Oh and pony rides," Buffy's eyes lit up excitedly.

"For the kids Buffy," Dawn reminded raising an eyebrow at her sister.

"Yeah well we'll see," Buffy pouted, "Do you want to go and tell Willow and Tara our plans and see if they want to come and I'll have something to eat and get ready."

"Should I call Xander and see if he and Anya want to come as well?" Dawn asked half hanging out of the living room.

"Sure, the more the merrier I guess."

***********************************************************************************************

"Tell me she is not sleeping," Dawn said her arms folded across her chest as they walked through the Sunnydale Zoo.

"She's a baby Dawnie, it's what they do," Willow said looking across at Buffy who was carrying a slumbering Faith.

"Yeah well if we knew she was gonna nap her way through the day we could've just stayed at home," Dawn pouted.

"Dawn hates the zoo," Buffy told them, "when we were younger we went to the one in Los Angeles and a monkey stole her hat and she cried for the rest of the day."

"I did not! Besides that monkey was demonic you could see it in it's eyes," Dawn said, "but seriously if she's just gonna sleep can we just go home?" the teen said nervously eyeing the monkey enclosure they were heading towards.

"It's easily fixed, besides Dawnie is right it's not worth it if she's just gonna sleep the day away," Xander said reaching over and shaking the sleeping infant's shoulder. Faith let out an indignant cry before going into a full blown tantrum. Buffy glared over the top of the crying baby's head at Xander who at least had the decency to look a little sheepish.

"Xander even I know the saying never wake a sleeping baby," Anya told him watching the crying infant.

"It's okay, it's okay I can fix this, I am a fixer, it's what I do," Xander said taking Faith from Buffy and then throwing her up above his head and catching her. The sudden movement shocked Faith who stopped crying and after he did it a second time she began laughing and clapping her hands.

"Xander be careful," the three older women said at the same time causing Dawn to raise an eyebrow at them.

"Well we don't want baby brains all over the sidewalk," Anya said to the teen.

"Ew, geez Anya could that have been more disgusting," Dawn said screwing up her face.

"Well yes actually I could have said we don't want baby oompf," Anya's reply was cut off when Buffy put a hand over her mouth.

"Whatever that was I'm sure none of us needed to hear it," Buffy told her.

"So am I like the baby whisperer or what," Xander beamed throwing Faith up in the air again.

"Your skills in baby are quite impressive," Willow smiled patting him on the shoulder.

"I should bottle this and sell it I'd make a OH MY GOD!" Xander squealed when he suddenly found himself covered in baby vomit.

"Oh I'm going to be sick, get it off me, get it off me," Xander yelled as Buffy took the once again crying baby from him.

"That shade of green does nothing for your complexion," Dawn commented watching the older man do some sort of distorted dance moves to shake the sick off of him. The other women all snorted with laughter, even Buffy who was busy trying to calm the distressed baby down.

"You think this is funny do you? Well see how you like it," Xander said acquiring his target and then lunging for Willow who shrieked and took off running, Xander close on her heels.

"We'll have to get you a change of clothes," Buffy said to the baby who had nestled in under her chin.

"Bob bob?"


	8. Chapter 8

One trip to the gift shop saw Faith changed out of her shirt and into a onesie that read 'Cheeky Monkey' and Xander in a shirt that read 'I Went Wild at the Zoo' and then they were ready for the rest of the day. They were currently sitting on the grass having some lunch and watching as Dawn held onto Faith's hands and helped her walk. The infant took shaky steps but was smiling proudly as they all watched and lead Dawn over to where a bunch of pigeons were eating.

"You don't want to turn her back do you," Anya commented watching as Buffy looked over at her sister and Faith with a huge smile on her face.

"Huh," Buffy replied not taking her eyes off the pair, Dawn now kneeling with one arm around Faith to keep the baby standing and pointing something out to her.

"You don't want to turn her back. They way you're watching her it's so obvious you don't want to turn her back, you like squishy baby Faith better than leather wearing older Faith," Anya said smiling at her observation.

"Wha-that's not true," Buffy said throwing Anya a look.

"It is so true, you want to keep her all pudgy and babylike I can see it in your eyes," Anya said staring deep into Buffy's eyes.

"I don't, stop it," Buffy said swatting Anya's hand away as the ex demon pointed at her face.

"It's okay Buff no one is judging, it's hard not to love tiny Faith because look at those little toes," Xander said his voice going high at the end as Dawn brought Faith back over and the baby plunked down next to where the carpenter was sprawled out on the grass.

"Well we don't even know how to turn her back yet so there's no point arguing over it now," Willow interjected.

"Exactly," Xander said tickling Faith.

"Well at least she's seems to have forgiven you for making her puke," Willow laughed as Faith used Xander's jeans to pull herself up and climbed all over him.

"Yeah well she got her own by getting it all over me," Xander said rolling over onto his back and lifting the baby so she was in the air above him.

"Playing with fire Xand," Buffy smirked as Faith kicked her arms and legs out reaching for him.

"Nah me and Faith have made our peace, she got me once she won't do it again," Xander said sitting Faith back down on the ground.

"Well what do you say we pack this up and hit the elephants, Dumbo is definitely calling my name," Willow said.

"Deal, but there must be promises made that we stay far away from the monkey enclosure," Dawn said helping Tara pack up their picnic basket.

"Okay Faithy let's go and see the elephants," Buffy said bending over to pick up the baby.

"No," Faith said rolling out of the way.

"No," Buffy said incredulously looking down at the baby.

"That's a new one," Willow smirked.

"Come on Faithy," Buffy said lifting the infant up. Faith instantly began crying and struggling in Buffy's arms leaning forward to try and get down.

"Nononononono," Faith cried twisting and trying to pull Buffy's arms off her.

"I think she wants to walk Buffy," Dawn commented watching the way the baby tried to pull away. Faith's tears stopped as soon as Buffy put her down and the infant used Buffy's jean clad leg to pull herself up to stand on wobbly legs. Buffy took one of her small hands in her own and Dawn the other and together they walked, slowly, towards the enclosure they were headed towards.

"Look at you so clever," Willow said to the baby who giggled at the flash of the camera that the witch was using to take photos.

"Can she do it on her own?" Xander asked.

"No, we tried it at home but she just sorta stands there and then plonks herself back on the floor," Buffy told him.

It was just their luck that the live feeding was happening when they reached the enclosure and they eagerly got in the line. Faith was content then to be held on Buffy's hip as Buffy spoke to the zoo keeper enquiring whether or not it would be safe for the infant to go near the creatures. After assuring her that she would be find the zoo keeper handed them so fruit to give to the animals and they waited patiently for their turn.

"Ew Faith no don't eat that it's for the elephants," Buffy said pulling the soggy half chewed banana from the baby's mouth.

"No no no," Faith said trying to reach for the banana.

"You know I don't think I'm liking this new word," Buffy mused, "Look at the elephants Faithy," she pointed trying to distract the disgruntled baby. It seemed to work as the baby watched in delight as the elephant used it's trunk to take a piece of fruit that someone offered to it. Faith babbled excitedly bouncing on Buffy's hip as they got closer and the other people in the line smiled kindly at the happy baby.

"Is she yours?" a middle aged woman in front of them asked Buffy as Faith giggled at the faces the woman was making at her.

Xander snorted behind her as Buffy struggled to find an answer, "Oh no no no, she's my uh, she's from, she's my sister, yeah my sister, um a mistake you know my parents had her, definitely not planned," Buffy stumbled her face flushing.

The woman gave Buffy a strange look but Faith interrupted the awkwardness with a disgruntled cry that the attention had been taken away from her. Buffy busied herself with keeping Faith happy giving her one of her hands to play with making sure she looked anywhere but at her friends who were quietly mocking her from behind in the line.

"Make sure you get a picture of this," Buffy told Willow as she and Faith stood up to take their turn.

"Watch me Faithy. You put the banana in your hand like this and then hold it out to the elephant," Buffy said doing as she said and giggling at the tickling sensation when the elephant took the fruit from her. She handed the piece of banana to the baby who looked at her expectantly.

"Go on, it's alright," Buffy encouraged.

Faith looked at the elephant and Buffy and then back down at the banana in her hand before mashing the banana into her mouth. Everyone who was watching burst into peals of laughter as the infant munched happily on the banana while most of it was smeared all around her mouth.

"Maybe we should set up a feed the Faith line," Xander laughed.

Buffy used the tissue Tara handed her to wipe around Faith's mouth as the infant yawned and rested her head on her shoulder.

"You sleepy again Faithy?" Buffy asked kissing the top of the baby's head. Faith snuggled her head under Buffy's chin and went to take some of the long blonde hair in her hands.

"Oh no," Buffy said pulling the chubby hand away from her head, "Tara can you please pass me a pacifier from the bag," Buffy said reaching her hand out and taking the aforementioned item and placing in the infant's mouth.

Willow and Buffy teased Xander as they walked past the hyena enclosure the carpenter making sure he was well clear of the entrance as they passed by. Faith was fast asleep by the time they reached their next destination, the lion display, when the cell phone in Buffy's pocket began to ring. Readjusting her hold on the sleeping baby she managed to jimmy the phone from her pocket and passed it over to Willow who answered.

"Buffy," the witch said when she hung up, "that was Giles, he said he's found something."


	9. Chapter 9

"Doing some renovating Giles?" Buffy smirked as they trooped into the Watcher's apartment. His living room had been cleared of all of its usual books and statues and the bookshelves that lined the walls looked bare and lonely.

"Wha-oh uh, no, I just wasn't sure if the uh baby, with the books," Giles said beckoning them all into the living room.

"Aww Giles were you worried that the itty bitty baby would ruin your books," Willow teased.

"Well some of them are priceless artefacts," Giles spluttered.

"Faithy you wouldn't ruin any of Giles' previous books would you?" Buffy said holding the baby out in front of her.

"No," Faith giggled.

"See and how could you not trust that face?" Buffy asked pushing Faith close to Giles' face.

"Although to be fair to Giles she did also say no to Faith do you have drool all over your face and Faith is that you I can smell both of which were true, so I don't know how credible her answers can be," Xander piped up.

"Regardless I thought it would be wise for me to remove them all so she couldn't pull them off," Giles said.

"So Giles we're all going crazy with suspense here, what did you find?" Willow asked as they all moved over to his couch Buffy putting Faith on the floor and handing her her keys to play with.

"Well I've been consulting my books and I've come to the conclusion that if we could perhaps hypothesise what is was that Faith 'lost' that caused her to revert back to this state and then go from there. I would even hazard a guess that if we fulfilled whatever it was that she lost that it might even end whatever spell it is that she is under," Giles said shooting a glance at the baby who was shaking the keys making them jangle loudly and then looking up to Buffy to make sure the blonde was watching her.

"Not like we know all that much about Faith's past and she's been in jail for the last couple of years how on earth are we supposed to figure this out," Xander said flopping back down onto the couch.

"Could it be that Faith feels like she 'lost' a couple of years while she was in jail and in her coma and then maybe the demon kind of got confused and turned back too much time," Dawn suggested handing the keys back to Faith who had thrown them across the floor.

"Possibly," Giles mused looking round.

"You kind of wish you hadn't put all your books away don't you," Buffy smirked. Giles shot her a look before getting up and leaving the room, Faith crawling quickly after him.

"Giles look out for the baby shadow," Buffy called followed by a yelling from Giles and a crash.

"Oh my god I have horrible images of a squished baby right now," Willow said as Buffy got up and hurried off towards the commotion.

She found Giles on the floor half buried under a pile of books that had obviously been stacked neatly against the wall with the others that were still in their piles. Faith was watching on amused as she chewed on the corner of one of the books that had fallen from the pile as the Watcher tried to extricate himself from beneath the wreckage.

"Giles did your books band together and decide to revolt against you?" Buffy smirked as she reached a hand down to help him up.

"No, I heard you yell from the other room so I turned around and she was right underneath my feet so I of course tried to move out of the way to avoid stepping on her and then tripped over these insipid piles," Giles grumbled retrieving the book he had been looking for.

"Such a big bully," Buffy sing-songed picking Faith up and kissing her on the cheek whilst subtly using her foot to hide the book the infant had had in her mouth.

"Anyway Buffy as I was saying earlier we really should get to the root of what it is that Faith has 'lost'," Giles said.

"I don't know Giles; like Xander said we really don't know all that much about her."

***********************************************************************************************

"Aww that was a nice kiss," Buffy smiled at the baby standing in her lap. Faith had just leaned forward and given her a sloppy kiss which consisted of the baby virtually putting Buffy's entire nose in her mouth. As she held onto Buffy's hands, Faith bounced up and down happily, giggling and babbling away.

"Someone's a happy baby this afternoon," Willow said coming into the living room with a bottle of baby formula.

"And why shouldn't we be. We have a clean diaper, clean clothes and about to have a nice bottle given to me by a pretty lady," Buffy smiled sitting Faith down on her lap.

"No," Faith said taking the bottle from Willow and sucking on it contentedly.

"Very happy that you are speaking now but once again not very reliable with said words," Willow said brushing a hand over the baby's hair, "Have you given any more thought to what Giles was talking about?" she asked the blonde Slayer.

Buffy sighed. In truth she had been thinking a lot about it ever since they had left Giles' place. She was pretty sure she had the answer but it wasn't a pleasant thought so she didn't like to think that it could be true.

"You know what it is don't you. You've got that I know something but I don't want to share look," Willow said pointing accusingly at her friend.

"I have an idea, maybe more of an inkling, but I don't even know if I'm correct, I'm assuming an awful lot in thinking what I am thinking," Buffy replied putting an arm around Faith as the infant leaned back into her so that she was still facing Willow but resting back against Buffy's chest.

"Well you have to tell me after that you can't be all tight lipped about it," Willow prodded Buffy in the shoulder.

"Her innocence," Buffy murmured leaning her chin down on top of the baby's head as she continued to drink from the bottle.

"Oh," Willow said leaning back against the couch taking in what the blonde had just said.

"Yeah," Buffy said breathing in Faith's scent. There was something about the distinctive baby smell, a mixture of baby powder, baby shampoo and natural pheromones that were calming and just made you want to hold that little human that little bit tighter to your body.

"How do we give her that back?" Willow asked.

"I don't know," Buffy mused stroking her hands softly over Faith's hair. Faith was done with her bottle and handed it back to Willow.

"You all finished Faithy?" Willow asked tweaking the baby's nose.

"No," Faith replied giving the redhead a gummy smile.

"No! No! I'll show you no," Buffy said lifting Faith above her head and blowing a raspberry on the infant's stomach causing Faith to let out a squeal of laughter.

"No no no," Faith squealed clapping her hands as Buffy held her up so she was standing in her lap again.

"Seriously, one of the cutest things I've ever seen," Willow said.

"Way too cute for her own good," Buffy agreed.

With her hands still held in Buffy's Faith leaned forward so her face was presed up against Buffy's delivering another sloppy kiss to the blonde's face.

"Mama."

**A/N: Okay so I need your opinions. I need you to vote on whether or not you want to see Faith turned back into adult Faith. I will make my decision based solely on what you guys say.**

**Also I looked for ages for a picture of a baby that resembled baby Faith as how I pictured her and this is as close as I could get. I've put a link to it in my profile.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay so no joke, the tally is exactly even!!! Way to make my decision even harder than usual. So please if you haven't voted please review and let me know whether you think Faith should stay a baby or if she should be turned back.**

******************************************************************************************

"Did she, was that, no way," Willow spluttered completely flabbergasted about the word that just escaped from the baby's mouth. Whilst Willow continued to babble next to her Buffy was left completely speechless by the word said in innocence by the baby who was taking the blonde's sudden frozen state to her advantage and sticking one of the older girl's fingers in her mouth.

The fact that the infant had felt loved enough in such a small amount of time to refer to her as her mother broke Buffy's heart knowing that the girl's real mother had been anything but motherly towards her. Surprised by the sudden wetness she felt around her eyes Buffy pulled Faith tight to her chest burying her face in the infant's chest taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Not Mama baby," she said softly, pulling the baby away and sitting her down on her knees so she was facing her, "I'm Buffy, can you say Buffy Faithy?"

"Beebee," Faith responded.

"That's right, such a clever girl," Buffy said clapping her hands. Faith crawled off Buffy's lap and over onto Willow's and tried to pull herself up by grabbing onto the redhead's shirt.

"Whoa there only Tara's allowed to see those," Willow said when the infant's weight on her shirt caused it to fall dangerously low. She lent the baby her hands and pulled her up so she was at head height.

"Beebee," Faith said pulling her hand from Willow's and pointing at Buffy.

"That's right that's Buffy, can you say Willow?" Willow asked holding the baby steady.

Faith looked at her for a moment a very serious expression adorning her features contemplating the question Willow had asked.

"No," she said simply.

Buffy couldn't help herself and burst out laughing at this, Willow joining her soon after.

"What's so funny?" Dawn asked as she and Tara walked in the living room video camera in hand.

"Faith was just telling Willow that she couldn't say her name," Buffy smirked.

"Although she did learn to say a new word," Willow said.

"Oh wait I want to get this on camera," Dawn said turning the camera on.

"Why do you have that?" Buffy asked.

"I thought it would be fun to film her while she's all cute pudgy Faith and show her when we turn her back, she won't believe it," Dawn replied focusing the camera.

"If," Buffy said quietly under her breath. Dawn and Tara didn't catch it but sitting next to her Willow's head turned quickly to study her best friend intently. She knew Buffy was more than attached to baby Faith; it was obvious just by looking at the way she interacted with the infant that evidenced how she felt about the dark haired baby.

"What's her new w-word?" Tara asked settling herself on the couch next to Willow and taking one of the baby's hands in her own.

"Wait, wait till I'm ready," Dawn squealed rushing over so she was sitting in front of them on the coffee table, "okay go."

"Faith, Faithy, who is that?" Willow asked pointing to Buffy.

"Beebee," Faith replied bouncing up and down in Willow's lap as they all applauded her.

"Figures I wouldn't be able to escape that nickname even when she's a baby," Buffy smiled as the infant crawled back over to her.

"Beebee," Faith said as Buffy scooped her up giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Put her on the ground Buffy I want to get some of her crawling around," Dawn said from behind the camera. Buffy did as she was told and placed the baby on the floor who looked up at her at her for a second before crawling off to explore the living room.

"No," Faith said to Dawn when the camera was stuck in her face as she sat herself down near the bookcase. Dawn stuck her hand out and pulled the baby to her feet and continued to film her as she stood there on wobbly legs trying to grab at the camera.

"Does no actually mean no?" Dawn asked turning to face the older women on the couch.

"You have to be the judge of that, sometimes it does, sometimes I think she says it just to get her kicks," Buffy said.

"Ahh Dawnie," Willow said indicating Faith who was attempting to turn Dawn's camera into an afternoon snack.

"Ew Faith, no we don't eat cameras," Dawn said trying to hold the infant whilst she wiped the drool off the lens.

"No," Faith pouted pulling away from Dawn and plopping down on the floor.

"That time I think she meant it," Willow piped up.

*************************************************************************

Faith babbled happily to herself as she sat in the highchair they had found in the basement. The highchair was old and worn but it still worked and it made feeding the baby easier and they usually ended with less food on whoever it was had been holding the infant. In the interests of exciting filming they had decided to let the baby feed herself and now her face, hair and 'I'm Kind of a Big Deal' shirt were completely covered with apple sauce.

"I think more food is on Faith than actually went in Faith," Willow smirked as Dawn continued to film Faith who was now banging her spoon loudly against the tray and laughing at the sound it made.

"Beebee," Faith said holding out a spoonful to the blonde who was leaning against the bench watching on with an amused smile.

"No it's okay Faithy you have it," Buffy said shaking her head.

"No," Faith said holding the spoon out with more vigour.

"Alright then," Buffy said taking the spoon from the infant and putting it in her mouth making a face when she swallowed, "Ugh gross I don't know how she can eat that," she said handing the spoon back to the baby.

"To be honest Buff she hasn't really eaten any of it," Willow said indicating the food covered baby.

"Makes for great watching and future embarrassing and bribing material," Dawn said closing the camera.

"Well I might go and clean her up and then give her a real meal," Buffy said lifting Faith up out of the chair and holding her out in front of her so as not to get apple sauced. Making her way up the stairs she had to step over the baby gate they had put at the top of the stairs to stop the infant from falling down the stairs. After a quick bath she wrapped the baby in a towel and took her back into her bedroom quickly changing her diaper on the floor and then turning to get some pyjamas for the infant to wear. When she turned around her heart stopped when she realised the baby wasn't where she had left her.

**A/N: Once again, if you haven't reviewed and let me know if you think Faith should stay a baby or not please do, I'm horrible at making decisions and a tied vote is kind of like a nightmare for me. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: You guys are the best. The most amount of reviews I've ever gotten. A decision has been made with the votes from here and from but I'm not going to tell you until it is revealed in the story. Thanks again for the reviews, hope you enjoy this next instalment.**

********************************************************************************************

"Okay don't panic, she's tiny how far could she have gotten?" Buffy thought to herself as she looked frantically around her room, the pyjamas she had been getting for Faith to wear thrown across her bed in her haste to search for the missing baby. She actually began to feel a little sick when her search of her room turned up empty, for some reason the connection they had shared as Slayers disappeared as soon as Faith reverted to her infant self so she couldn't even rely on that to pinpoint the infant's location. Her search of the bathroom where they had previously been turned up empty as well and in her panic she even went as far to check in the toilet having a momentary freak out that the baby had somehow managed to climb her way into the bowl and flush herself down.

By this stage she actually did feel sick to her stomach and in her panic completely forgot there were other people in the household that could have helped her look. She felt bad invading Willow and Tara's room but promised herself that she would help them clean up whatever mess it was she made later. Faith wasn't in their room and Buffy had a sinking feeling that some supernatural creature had managed to snag the baby up while she hadn't been looking. That of course was a crazy thought as she had only had her back turned for a second and her Slayer senses would have been going crazy if anything demon related had ventured into her room.

At this point the blonde Slayer could feel her heart racing and her hands felt clammy as beads of sweat ran down the base of her neck. Looking in on Dawn's room Buffy's legs nearly gave way at the intense relief that flooded her senses. On the floor next to Dawn's vanity sat Faith, dressed only in her diaper. The infant was completely unaware of the panic she had caused the older woman and was drawing contentedly on the carpet with Dawn's makeup that she had found in the school bag strewn all over the floor. In that moment Buffy didn't even care about the mess the baby had made or about the fact that Dawn was no doubtedly going to go postal over the fact that many of her lipsticks had been crushed so badly that they were unusable, she was so relieved to see that Faith was alright that she swooped the baby up into her arms and rained kisses all over her face.

"Baby I'm so glad you're okay you had me so worried," Buffy said as she hugged the infant close.

"Beebee," Faith said happily bouncing a little on Buffy's hip.

"Don't you Beebee me young lady, Dawn is going to absolutely kill you. Now let's practice saying Dawn, she might take it easier on you if you manage to delight her with cuteness before I tell her what you did."

By some small miracle Faith had actually managed to avoid getting any of the lipstick on herself so Buffy was able to change her quickly into the pink striped footsie onesie pyjamas which ironically read 'Don't worry be happy' on the front with a picture of a smiling snail.

"Maybe Dawn will take a hint," Buffy mused as she read the front.

She had managed to get Faith to say 'nie' which she supposed was going to have to be good enough and maybe lessen some of her sister's wrath.

"Now remember," she said to the baby as she lifted her off of the bed, "You can go all out with the cuteness. I'm talking smiles, dimples, maybe even a nice kiss and hug for Dawn, who I'm going to give you to because I think she's less likely to go all screechy if she's holding you."

"Are you alright Buff? You look kind of flustered," Willow asked as Buffy bought the baby into the living room where the two witches and Dawn had been sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, Faith just pulled a little Houdini act upstairs but it's no biggie I found her," Buffy said plopping herself down between Tara and Dawn.

"So Dawn have you had a good night?" she asked her sister.

"Uh yeah, why?" Dawn asked shooting Buffy a strange look.

"What, oh, no reason just making sure my little sister is enjoying life," Buffy said.

"Why are you being weird?" Dawn asked.

"I'm not. Oh, Faith and I wanted to show you something. Faith, can you say Dawnie?" Buffy asked the baby.

"'Nie," Faith replied causing Buffy to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh my god, she said my name!" Dawn squealed, "Faith can you say it again, can you say Dawnie?"

"'Nie," Faith said again looking up at Buffy for encouragement.

"Good girl," Buffy said handing the baby over to her sister. Buffy watched fondly as Dawn rested the baby against her chest Faith snuggled her head under the older girl's chin.

"So you know how I said Faith did a little disappearing trick upstairs," Buffy said twisting her hair around her fingers trying not to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

"When you were being weird," Dawn said trying to pull Faith's hand out of her hair.

"Yeah well there may have been a little incident with your room and your makeup may or may not be so deeply ingrained in your carpet that it could quite possibly never come out again, and you can't hurt me because Faith did it and you're holding her and she's a teeny tiny baby and you don't want to hurt her," Buffy said.

"Please tell me she didn't use my new lipsticks," Dawn groaned when her sister nodded.

"But she didn't mean to Dawnie she's just a baby," Willow said.

"I know, I'm trying to be all grown up and not let it get to me. Quickly say something to distract me," Dawn said taking a deep breath.

"Bob bob," Faith said pointing to the television.

Buffy shot the baby a grateful look amazed that her sister had shown the willpower to not blow a gasket about the ruined makeup.

"I don't think Spongebob is on at this time," Willow said.

"Bob bob," Faith pouted pushing herself away from Dawn and giving Willow and irritated look.

"Sorry missy but I don't make the tv scheduling," Willow smirked at the baby.

"You'll just have to deal with Charlie Sheen being all irresponsible but then coming through like a champ for his nephew in the end," Buffy said.

"Hmmph," Faith grunted resting back against Dawn.

"Hello, are my ladies here, calling my ladies the Xan man is in the house," Xander said walking through their front door, Anya following close behind.

"Hey Xand, can you pass me that pacifier?" Buffy asked taking Faith from Dawn as the infant began to cry.

"What! No good to see you Xander. How was you day?" Xander asked grabbing the pacifier from the des.

"No by all means be rude and skip the pleasantries if it means making that god awful noise stop," Anya said covering her ears.

"Here let me work my baby magic on her again," Xander said taking the crying baby from his friend. He rested the baby on his hip and then put the pacifier in Faith's mouth. Her tears stopped but the infant ripped the pacifier from her mouth and threw it to the ground.

"No," she said to Xander pointing to the pacifier on the floor.

"Okay, whatever you say m'lady," Xander said bouncing the baby on his hip.

"Xander you have impressive skills with handling a baby," Anya said watching him make faces at Faith.

"I say it again, don't go getting any ideas," Xander shot at her.

"Well it's not fair to pair your talent for making that awful noise stop with her squishy cuteness, what else do you think I'm going to want," Anya pouted. Xander took Faith with him and sat in an armchair lifting Faith above his head so Anya could flop down onto his lap and then placed Faith in the ex demon's lap. Faith wriggled around on Anya's lap letting out an indignant cry when the blonde woman tightened her grip.

"Beebee," Faith cried holding her arms out desperately trying to escape from Anya who was pinching her cheeks and speaking nonsense to her.

Not able to ignore the baby's cries Buffy rose from her place on the couch and took the irritated baby from the indignant ex demon.

"She's not a very friendly baby," Anya said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Aw it's okay baby," Buffy said taking the now clean pacifier from Tara and handing it to the infant who took it willingly this time.

"So Buff are we going demon hunting tonight?" Xander asked.

"Not tonight, I uh, I asked Spike to cover for me for a couple of days," Buffy said ducking her eyes and settling back on the couch.

"Spike! Buffy you shouldn't be asking Captain Peroxide to cover for you he's going to take it as a sign, that you, you know, well like him," Xander finished.

"I don't like him, but he's useful when we need help with the Slayage," Buffy said running a hand over the top of Faith's head. The baby looked up at her with drowsy eyes sucking away on the pacifier her little hands curled firmly around Buffy's shirt.

"Look like it's time for bed," Willow said smiling.

"No," Faith said taking the pacifier out of her mouth.

"You think she actually understood that?" Dawn asked.

"Who cares, just don't do anything that will make her cry again," Anya shuddered.

"S-she's just tired," Tara said.

The witch was right and Faith was asleep soon after gripping tightly to the blonde Slayer who was holding her tightly tuning out the soft conversation of her friends and listening to the slow breathing of the baby in her arms. Before she knew it the blonde felt her own eye lids drooping and her head slowly dropped back onto the couch and the voices in her living room eventually faded out as she drifted off into darkness.

**A/N: Please review, makes me a happy little vegemite.**


	12. Chapter 12

Buffy struggled through the fog of her mind as she tried to wake up. She could hear Faith crying and feel the infant's hot tears hitting her skin where her head was resting against her shoulder. When she opened her eyes Buffy jumped in surprise when she came face to face with her redheaded friend.

"Will, why are you in my room?" Buffy asked groggily pushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Not exactly your room Buff," Xander smirked.

"Xander, did I miss something, since when is it let's invade Buffy's room day?" Buffy asked.

"We're in the living room you goof, you fell asleep about an hour ago and we've just been chatting and giving Dawn sugary not-meant-for-after-dinner treats," Willow said sticking her tongue out cheekily.

"And in all your annoying confusedness you seem to have forgotten that Faith is once again making that horrible noise," Anya said scowling.

"What, oh, Faith, it's okay baby," Buffy cooed standing up and bouncing Faith on her hip.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that stink is coming from her," Dawn said pointing to the baby.

"Hence the tears," Willow said.

"Well I'm gonna go upstairs and change her and then I think we're going to go to bed 'cause I'm beat," Buffy said switching Faith to her other hip and lending down to give Dawn a kiss on the cheek.

"Well you can s-sleep in tomorrow," Tara smiled softly dropping a kiss on the infant's head.

"No fair Buff, while the rest of us have to get up at the crack of dawn to go work at the salt mines you get to waste the day away in bed," Xander pouted.

"No, no she can't," Dawn said.

"Yes I can, besides you're not the boss of me," Buffy pouted.

"You've got to come in to school with me tomorrow though. It's the day where all the parents come in and sit in on their kid's classes remember," Dawn reminded her.

"That's tomorrow! I thought it was like a month away," Buffy groaned.

"It was a month away when I told you about it a month ago," Dawn said.

"A whole day back at high school, can't say that I'm jealous," Xander teased knowing how much his blonde friend hated academia.

"Not to be all pointing out the obvious girl but there is the little issue of baby Faith," Willow said indicating the baby who was hiccupping as her tears stopped.

"Yes! I mean oh no sorry Dawnie looks like I won't be able to make it after all," Buffy quickly covered her smile.

"Get someone to watch her. You have to come Buffy I can't be the only one whose parental person doesn't come," Dawn whined.

"Okay okay, Will can you look after her tomorrow?" Buffy asked.

"I'm sorry Buff I wish I could but Tara and I have classes all day," Willow said apologetically.

"That's okay learning stuff is important. What about you Xander can you look after her, she's really cute and will smile for food," Buffy said holding the baby out towards him.

"Smelling like that is gonna make no one want to take her," Xander said pushing Faith away from his face, "But I can't do it either I'm at work all day."

"And before you shove the foul smelling baby in my face I will be unavailable to look after her tomorrow as I will be very busy. Giles is letting me balance the accounts tomorrow so I will finally be able to see how much money we made for the month," Anya said her eyes glazing over as she thought of the wonderful number crunching that awaited her.

"There's always Giles," Willow said.

"I'd be scared he'd get so hooked in a book that he'd leave her in behind a stack of books or something," Buffy said.

"W-why don't you take her with you?" Tara said quietly.

"She'd get bored and how would I explain the sudden appearance of a ten month old in our house?" Buffy sighed.

"One night of passion resulting in the bouncing bundle of joy you hold in your arms," Xander suggested earning himself a smack on the arm from the blonde Slayer.

"Just say she's a cousin visiting or something but you have to come Buffy, everyone would tease me if I didn't bring anyone," Dawn whined.

"Okay, we'll come and we'll figure something out. You should probably go to bed too Dawnie 'cause it's a school day tomorrow. Night you guys," Buffy said giving her friends a smile and letting them say goodnight to Faith before taking the baby upstairs. Tomorrow was going to be a challenge; she just hoped she was up for it.

************************************************************************************************

"Okay let's go over this again," Buffy said to the baby lying on her bed as she did up the laces on Faith's pink baby Converse, "The pacifier is your friend. Being quiet with the pacifier in your mouth is fun. Long long naptimes are a riot. Not crying all day is a challenge you are up to and not pooping until it's lunchtime and Buffy can change your diaper discretely and not have to worry about disapproving looks from other parents is worthy of many many hours of sucking on my fingers and my hair without getting scolded."

Buffy took another look at Faith's outfit. She wanted Faith to have an overload of the cute factor so that hopefully the teachers, parents and other students would be more willing to have the infant in their class. She had dressed Faith in a pair of denim shorts and a yellow t-shirt with a picture of a rainbow and Elmo sitting on a cloud and read 'To Know Me is to Love Me'.

"So Faithy do we have a deal? You're gonna be super good all day and Dawn won't kill me for embarrassing her in front of all her class mates," Buffy said.

Faith didn't appear to be interested in what the blonde Slayer was saying, she was too busy chewing on Mr. Gordo's ear as she lay back on Buffy's bed.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Buffy said lifting Faith off the bed and taking Mr. Gordo with her, letting the baby continue to chew on him. She was going to do whatever it took to keep the infant happy even if it meant her stuffed pig would need a serious washing before she could hug him again.

"Okay how do we look?" Buffy asked doing a twirl as she and Faith came into the kitchen where Tara, Willow and Dawn were all sitting at the kitchen table.

"Very responsible, not at all like the cool older sister who takes her little sister to raves and keep them out to the early hours of the morning," Willow said.

"I don't do that," Buffy frowned.

"That was my point, you definitely don't look like someone who would do that," Willow smirked.

"What about Faith? Does she look all cute and cuddly and not at all like someone who could be disruptive and ruin the day for everyone," Buffy asked.

"Definitely cute and cuddly," Tara smiled.

"We've packed you a bag," Willow said standing and opening a large brown leather bag, "You've got your diapers, your pacifiers, a change of clothes if you should need it, various toys of the non-noisy variety, wet wipes, a bib or two, two bottles of formula and two jars of mushed something or other."

"Thanks guys," Buffy said putting the bag over her shoulder, "You ready to go?" she asked Dawn.

"Just waiting on our ride to get here," Dawn smiled taking the now soggy Mr. Gordo when Faith offered it to her.

"And your chariot awaits," Xander said sweeping into the kitchen decked out in his construction gear. He took Faith from Buffy and swung her around in the air making the infant squeal with laughter before resting her on his hip.

"Are we ready to go ladies?" Xander asked.

"Ready and rearing," Dawn sighed. As much as she wanted Buffy to come to Parent's Day she was definitely worried about how it was going to go with Faith in the classroom.

"Let's hit the road then."

************************************************************************************************

"Okay Faithy remember what we talked about," Buffy said settling the baby on her hip as they stood out the front of the high school.

"No," Faith said giving Buffy a gummy smile, "'Nie," she said holding her arms out to Dawn.

"Well that's not a good sign," Dawn said taking Faith from her sister.

"Don't worry she doesn't always use it right, let's just hope this is one of those times," Buffy said, "Where are we headed first up?"

"Math," Dawn said as they walked towards the building.

"First thing on a Monday, that's just mean," Buffy teased.

The hallway was a bustling with parents and students all chatting away happily as they walked towards their destinations. Dawn led Buffy over to her locker pointing things out to her sister and Faith as they went. They received some strange glances from fellow students who were curious as to who the baby was Dawn held in her arms. Dawn handed Faith back to Buffy so she could get the correct books from her locker and then led them to where her Math classroom was.

"Here we go."

**A/N: Make your author happy. Click on the pretty review button and let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

"I won't actually be expected to do the math will I?" Buffy asked, shifting Faith on her hip as they walked into the first classroom of the day.

"Don't worry if Mrs. Blundell asks you anything you can always pinch Faith on the leg so she cries and then you can get out of looking like a total idiot in front of the whole class," Dawn teased dancing out of the way of Buffy's hand as her sister went to hit her.

Extra desks had been bought in for the parents so there was hardly any room to walk down the aisles, if you wanted to get out you had to squeeze past all the desks in a row until you could get to either wall and then walk out that way. As it was most of the parents and students were already seated so they had to apologise to everyone they bumped into whilst trying to get to Dawn's desk. They got mostly smiles as the other parents spotted the baby in Buffy's arms but they did receive a couple of scowls particularly from the man in front of them who Faith dropped Mr. Gordo on as they tried to squeeze past.

"I'm sorry," Buffy said taking the stuffed pig from the man who harrumphed before turning back around to face the front.

They took their seats and Buffy made sure that Faith was happy sitting on her lap. She gave the baby her pacifier which for the moment Faith was content to have and also a few of the plastic rubber animals that they had been using in the bath that didn't make any noise. Well Buffy had thought that they wouldn't make any noise even before the teacher had gotten up and started to talk Faith had banged them on the desk in front of her laughing at the noise they made. Buffy was mortified knowing that if she took the toys away it would most likely end in tears and that was probably going to be worse than the noise she was making. The man in front of them turned around and glared and Buffy gave him an apologetic smile.

"Buffy do something," Dawn said under her breath clearly embarrassed as Faith giggled again her pacifier falling to the floor.

"Okay Faithy these are going to have to go back in the bag," Buffy said quietly to the infant taking the toys off her. Faith's lower lip began to tremble and Buffy quickly wiggled her fingers in front of the infant's face and offered her her hands to play with. The blonde Slayer breathed a sigh of relief when Faith's tears stopped before they had begun and the infant became interested in the rings on her fingers, trying to discover how they got on there.

"Okay so toys equal bad," Buffy said taking the pacifier from Dawn who had picked it up from the floor.

"How are you gonna keep her quiet all day if she can't play with the toys? Buffy she can't be all squealy everyone is gonna hate us," Dawn pleaded with her sister.

"It's okay don't panic, hopefully the rings will keep her going for this class. Then we've got bracelets, necklaces, hopefully we can squeeze two naps out of her we'll just try and tire her out during breaks and only let her nap for the time it takes for however long one class is and then it will work out," Buffy said.

"I hope you're right," Dawn replied as Mrs. Blundell stood up the front.

"Welcome everybody, I'm Mrs. Judy Blundell and this is my maths class. I thought before we got started and I began explaining what we do in here we could do a little introductory exercise and the students could introduce their parent's to the class," she said smiling.

Buffy and Dawn both felt their faces pale at this and their eyes involuntarily went to the baby who was still intent on trying to pull the rings off of the blonde Slayer's fingers. Their feelings of dread only seemed to increase as the introductions moved throughout the class and got closer and closer to where they were sitting. When it was their turn Dawn pushed her chair out slowly the creaking sound making everyone in the class cringe.

"Uh hi, I'm Dawn, but you probably all know that seeing as most of you go here and have known me since forever, but uh, this is my sister Buffy, you probably don't know her because she doesn't go here, well she used to go here but not anymore and this, this is my, my niece Faith," Dawn finished her eyes going wide when she realised what she had said. Buffy's eyes widened as well and she shot her sister a disbelieving look. Her niece was she crazy! Not only had Buffy not been walking around town sporting a pregnant belly over the past year or so, surely one of Dawn's friends who had frequently visited their house had to have noticed the distinct lack of baby.

Strangely enough everyone in the classroom nodded their head in satisfaction at the explanation and Dawn sat back down shooting Buffy an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry I panicked," she muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

"How the hell am I supposed to explain the lack of pregnancy or the fact that not once have any of the kids in this class who have visited that there has been no evidence of a tiny human living with us?" Buffy muttered back glaring.

"Tell them you adopted her?" Dawn shrugged moving her chair so she was well out of her sister's reach.

Buffy sighed; she supposed it was a plausible explanation, although why any adoption agency in their right mind would give a baby to a single woman, without a steady income who was already supporting her teenaged sister was beyond her. The rest of math class went by uneventfully, Faith was happy to go between sucking on Buffy's fingers and playing with the various rings on them. She only let out one frustrated cry when she couldn't figure out how to get them off but Buffy managed to shush her by offering her the other hand.

After math the students had gym class and Buffy waited patiently outside the locker rooms with the other parents whilst the student's changed into their gym clothes. Once inside the teacher explained what the student's had been doing so far and then split them into groups each demonstrating one activity. Dawn's group got dodgeball and it bought back memories of her high school days where they had often played in gym class. The gym teacher was a middle aged woman who chatted friendlily to Buffy as they watched and she even gave Faith a ball of her own to play with. The infant squealed happily as Buffy sat her on the floor and Faith rolled the ball away and then crawled after it.

Dawn wasn't particularly athletic when it came to organised sports so the brunette teen was soon tagged out and came to stand with her sister who was using her foot to kick the ball back to Faith, making sure that it went a little out of the infant's reach so she had to crawl for it.

"It's kind of weird how no one has said anything about you having a kid isn't it, I mean that's not just me thinking that is way weird," Dawn said to Buffy.

"No, it's not just you it is definitely wiggin inducing, maybe it has something to do with the spell. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say don't look a swift corpse in the mouth or whatever that saying is," Buffy said.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. How did you graduate high school?" Dawn asked.

"Hey! I know stuff, and besides they owed me for, you know saving it so many times," Buffy shrugged, smiling when Faith giggled as she crawled past chasing the ball, "Where are we off to after gym?"

"Recess, and then we've got English and then history, then lunch, then Spanish and then we finish in art class," Dawn told her.

"Your daughter is adorable," one of the mothers said to Buffy smiling at the baby who Buffy had just scooped up into her arms after the infant had started to try and suck on the ball.

"Uh thanks," Buffy said giving Dawn another glare before smoothing a hand over Faith's head.

"Beebee," Faith said reaching out for Buffy's face.

"Yes Faith beebee," Buffy smiled at the baby, "I've heard it's good for them if you just go along with what they say," she said to the woman.

"Well she's very cute," the woman said tickling Faith's stomach.

"She's cute now but she's not so cute when she's screaming at 3 in the morning," Dawn piped up.

"No," Faith said trying to push Buffy's arms off her.

"You want to crawl some more baby?" Buffy asked putting Faith back on the floor. Dawn took the infant's hands in her own and helped Faith take shaky steps around the gym while the other students still in the game played. Buffy was speaking to Dawn's teacher about how her sister was doing when a cry from Faith interrupted them. Buffy watched as Dawn tried to soothe the crying baby one of the boys from the class talking hurriedly as Dawn gave him an irritated look. When Dawn couldn't get Faith to stop crying she came back over to where Buffy was standing and handed the now red faced baby over to her sister.

"I am so sorry Miss Summers," the boy said to Buffy cringing as Faith wailed some more burying her face in Buffy's neck.

"What happened?" Buffy asked bouncing Faith on her hip and giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Brendon the doofus missed his target and hit Faith with the ball," Dawn scowled hitting the boy on his arm, "it wasn't that hard thought I think it was more of a shock to her."

"Aww poor baby did the big mean boy hit you with the ball," Buffy cooed to the infant whose lip trembled as her tears subsided.

"Beebee," Faith whimpered.

"It's okay sweetheart," Buffy said, "It's okay Brendon, you didn't mean to hit her don't worry about it," she smiled at the nervous teen.

"Okay, sorry again, and sorry Faith," Brendon said giving the baby an apologetic look and running off when the bell rang.

"Is she alright? Does she need ice?" the gym teacher asked coming over.

"So she's fine, just got a bit of a shock," Buffy said.

"Come on it's recess time," Dawn said shouldering the bag with all of Faith's things in it.

"So the cafeteria hasn't changed," Buffy said looking around as Dawn led them over to a spare table.

"And the food is still as disgusting as ever," Dawn commented.

"Well go and get me some of the disgusting grossness," Buffy said handing Dawn some money.

"Okay Faithy let's see what Willow has packed for you to eat," Buffy said resting Faith on her knee and rummaging around in the bag, "What would you prefer yummy strained pears or yummy bottle?" she said resting the two items on the table.

"I'd go with the bottle if you want her to take a nap," Dawn said coming back and juggling two trays of food.

"Once again your knowledge scares me," Buffy said putting the jar of food back in the bag.

"Well prepare for another little gem, the cafeteria ladies might heat it up for you if you ask nicely and it'll be all warm and soothey in her belly," Dawn smirked when Buffy gave her an incredulous look. Scooping Faith back up the infant worked her charms on the cafeteria worker and they returned a couple of minutes later, warm bottle securing held in Faith's hands as she sucked away on it. When Faith was finished with her bottle Buffy put her on the ground and made sure she was holding securing onto the chair to help herself stand. The two sisters enjoyed a pleasant conversation over their food Buffy making sure she kept a close eye on Faith who after gingerly walking the entire length of the chair had plopped herself on the ground and was playing with the bag.

The blonde Slayer saw what was going to happen before it did, everything going in slow motion as Faith crawled out into the walkway intent on making her way over to Dawn. The infant crawled out at the exact moment another student walked past with a tray full of food, concentrating on not spilling the contents of his tray rather than what, or rather who was on the floor in front of him.

The boy gave a surprised yell as his feet flew out from underneath him and his tray was thrown into the air the contents coming to rest on top of both him and Faith.

"Oh my god," Buffy said jumping out of her seat as Dawn buried her face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry," she said giving Faith the once over to make sure she was okay before turning her attention to the boy who was looking a bit confused as he sat in amongst the remains of his morning tea, "Brendon?" she asked as the teenager looked up at her and then to Faith who was giggling, chocolate pudding dripping down the sides of her face.

"Guess she got her own back huh," Brendon said laughing.

"She's vindictive that way," Buffy smiled, relieved that he wasn't mad, "If you need anything to help you clean up I've got heaps of baby wipes in my bad."

"It's okay I've got my clothes from gym so I'll be alright, thanks anyway," Brendon said accepting the hand she offered him.

"Well at least take this to help replace the mess that was your morning tea," Buffy said handing him some money.

"Thanks, well guess I should go and get cleaned up," Brendon said accepting the money.

"Or not, I hear chocolate pudding is making a comeback this year," Buffy smiled at him helping him pick up his tray and what they could scrape from the ground, "Sorry again."

"Did you see what you did?" Buffy said squatting down in front of Faith who was busy sucking on her pudding covered hands.

"Mmmm," Faith said as she licked her fingers.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself but you've embarrassed Dawn and we're going to have to go and make use of that extra change of clothes that Willow and Tara packed for you," Buffy said picking Faith up and holding her out in front of her.

"I cannot believe that actually happened," Dawn said ducking her head as she followed Buffy out of the cafeteria, "Brendon and I have been flirting for ages and now he's gonna think I've got this totally annoying family and he's gonna want nothing to do with me."

"He was totally nice about it I don't think you have to worry about him being a jerk about it," Buffy said as they entered the girl's bathroom.

"We're only two classes in and it's already a disaster," Dawn groaned resting her head against the wall as Buffy plopped Faith on the counter.

"It's not a disaster, I resent that you think we're disastrous, besides Faith has been nothing but charming up until that moment which wasn't her fault anyways I might add. Look we'll get her cleaned up and then she'll take a nap through English then I'll entertain her with other shiny things on me then at lunch we'll keep a hold of her so she doesn't cause cafeteria carnage again and then hopefully she'll nap her way through the rest of the afternoon," Buffy said stripping off Faith's shirt.

"Let's just hope we make it to the end of today without the rest of my high school days being completely ruined," Dawn said, "I'm going to go and get my books and then I'll meet you back here," the teen said before flouncing out the door.

"Faithy Faithy Faithy, what are we going to do with you?" Buffy asked using a baby wipe to remove some of the chocolate pudding on the infant's hands, "You better do something to redeem yourself or else Dawn is going to hold the grudgyest of grudges against you."

**A/N: To reward all my faithful readers here is a longer chapter like you requested. As always review and let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay we're pudding free and getting grumpy," Buffy said as she and Faith exited the girl's bathroom to find Dawn leaning against the wall waiting for them. Faith's previous shirt had been replaced with a light blue tank top with multicoloured glittery dragonfly's on it and her hair was wet against her head from where Buffy had had to run her head under the tap to get the pudding out.

"Surely grumpy is not a positive sign," Dawn huffed taking in the baby who was grumbling in Buffy's arms.

"No grumpiness means sleepiness which means less havoc reeking Faith," Buffy said taking a pacifier from the bag and handing it to Faith.

"No," Faith cried throwing the pacifier on the floor, "Beebee no."

"Great, my life is over," Dawn sighed dramatically.

"Don't be so melodramatic you know she gets grumpy when she's tired," Buffy said struggling to pick the pacifier up off the floor whilst holding on to the baby and the bag at the same time.

"Well it's the worst possible time for her to turn into a drama queen," Dawn said as Faith started to cry burying her face in Buffy's neck.

"You're one to talk," Buffy commented raising her eyebrow at the teen as she rubbed Faith's back.

"Whatever," Dawn said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Dawnie don't be so hard on her you know she loves you and if she could control how she acted then she would," Buffy said sshing the crying baby.

"'Nie," Faith whimpered her lower lip trembling as she pulled back from Buffy and reached her arms out to the brunette teen.

"Aww see she's wants to go to her aunt Dawnie," Buffy smirked.

"I can't hold her how can I hold her if I'm going to do school stuff?" Dawn asked.

"Just take her Dawnie she'll calm down and then we'll just switch over once we get to the room," Buffy said as Faith squirmed in her grasp.

"Fine," Dawn huffed taking the baby and resting her on her hip.

"Aww so cute," Buffy teased her sister as the infant snuggled in under her chin.

"You're killing me here I'm trying to be whiney and annoying," Dawn muttered to Faith as the baby stuck one of her own hands in her mouth.

"Do you want this now?" Buffy asked offering the baby a clean pacifier from the bag, Faith took it from her and shoved it in her mouth before resting her head back against Dawn's chest, "Don't throw that one because it's the last one we've got."

At the English classroom Buffy took the now slumbering infant from her sister and held her so Faith's head was resting securely on her shoulder. The English teacher gave Dawn a smile when they entered and Dawn tugged on Buffy's arm dragging her to the front of the room.

"Buffy this is Mr. Nielsen, Mr. Nielsen this is my sister Buffy," Dawn said and Buffy had to rearrange Faith in her arms so she could shake the outstretched hand offered to her.

"It's nice to meet you, Dawn is one of my top students," the teacher told her.

"She must have inherited all the good at school genes," Buffy said nudging her sister who blushed.

"No really she really has a flair for writing I'd love to show you some of her stuff after class," Mr. Nielsen said.

"Most definitely, although I think we've got history after this don't we Dawnie?" Buffy asked her sister.

"It's alright I can right you a pass if you're too late, I really would like for you to see her work though," Mr Nielsen said as the rest of the students and their parents began filtering in.

"You don't have to try too hard to get me out of going to history I'm already having major wiggins about stepping back into that room," Buffy said.

"Oh did you go here?" he asked.

"Sunnydale High survivor class of '99," she said smiling.

"There is some hope for the rest of you then," Mr. Nielsen smirked at Dawn, "Come and see me after class though and I'll show you some of Dawn's work."

"Could you have been any more flirty with him?" Dawn growled at Buffy when they took their seats.

"Flirty! Are you kidding I was being all supportive sister like and props by the way for being all academic," Buffy said carefully rearranging Faith so the baby's head was resting in the crook of her arm.

"Well not all of us are academically deficient," Dawn said taking out her books ignoring the glare Buffy sent her way.

When class was over Buffy woke Faith so that there was a chance the infant would nap later in the day. Faith was irritable at first grumbling as she rubbed her eyes but she perked up instantly when Buffy put her on the floor and held on to her hand so she could walk up to the front of the classroom.

"Who's the cutie?" Mr. Nielsen smiled when Faith grabbed the edge of his desk to keep herself upright.

"Faith my niece," Dawn said shooting Buffy a look who was making sure Faith was steady before letting go of her hand.

"She's adorable," Mr. Nielsen said ruffling the baby's hair. Faith looked up at him with big eyes before her face split into a gummy grin and she tried to grab ahold of his pant legs. He was just out of her reach though and she plopped to the floor grunting a little in frustration but a balled up piece of paper that had fallen next to his wastepaper basket caught her attention and her frustration was soon forgotten as she picked it up. With reflexes only a Slayer could have Buffy caught the pacifier the baby threw so she could put the ball of paper in her mouth.

"You like kids?" Buffy asked him receiving a glare from Dawn.

"Love them, my sister has three and I spend as much time with them as possible such awesome kids," Mr Nielsen said grabbing some papers from his desk, "This is some of Dawn's work, the kids had to turn a fairytale into a news story," he said handing some paper to Buffy.

"Wow Dawn, these are incredible," she said after she finished reading look at her sister in awe. Dawn blushed and ducked her head but she was obviously pleased with Buffy's praise.

"Yeah well I didn't wanna brag or anything since you know stuff was going on," Dawn said referring to the drama with Buffy coming back from the dead.

"Well from now on I wanna hear about this sort of stuff, if my sister is some sort of English genius I feel the need to brag," Buffy said wrapping an arm around Dawn's shoulders. Faith's laughter grabbed their attention and they all burst into laughter at the sight of the infant with the waste paper bin on her head practically covering her entire body, the contents previously in it now strewn all across the floor.

"Beebee," Faith giggled as she threw the bin off of her and crawled over to Buffy's feet.

"Having fun baby?" Buffy asked scooping her up and giving her a kiss on the tip of her nose, "Mr. Nielsen is gonna stop being all praise singy at Dawn 'cause you made such a mess," she said resting Faith on her hip.

"Not possible, especially if she keeps writing like that," Mr. Nielsen said helping Dawn pick up the scrap paper.

"We should probably get to history," Dawn stated after they had cleaned up.

"Take this with you," Mr. Nielsen said handing her a pass so they wouldn't get in trouble for being late.

"Thanks for showing me her work," Buffy said shaking the teacher's hand again pulling Faith back when she tried to grab at his tie.

"No problem, if you've any got any questions feel free to come in and see me," Mr Nielsen said giving Faith a little wave.

"Seriously Buffy could you have been any more obvious your eyes were practically popping out of your head," Dawn said once they were outside.

"He is cute," Buffy reasoned, "And hey I was not flirting."

"Oh God how am I going to face his now," Dawn cried hiding her face in her books.

"Come on drama queen let's go to history," Buffy said grabbing Dawn's elbow, "Wow I don't think I've ever been so enthusiastic to get to history class, probably because I won't be the one in the firing line."

**A/N: I know it's short and rather plot less but I wanted to post something. Next chapter will be more exciting I promise.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Ahh Miss Summers good to see your attitude towards my class hasn't changed in the time since you've been graduated," Buffy flinched as the history teacher Ms. Bergman took the slip of paper from her hand. This lady had seen her sleep through or arrive late at most of her history lessons back whilst she had been attending Sunnydale High.

"You could have warned me it was the Bergman," she hissed to Dawn as they found their seats, "that woman has hated me ever since I slayed one of her text books in sophomore year."

"You slayed a text book?" Dawn whispered back screwing up her nose.

"Well not so much slayed as drooled on a bit when I fell asleep during the lesson on the Crusades," Buffy shrugged and Dawn rolled her eyes dropping her books quietly on her desk and taking seat. The rest of the class was listening intently to what Ms. Bergman was explaining as Buffy sat herself down in her own seat and settled Faith on her lap. The baby was quiet and taking in the classroom and Buffy was content to let Faith take hold of one of her hands although the infant didn't seem to want to do anything with it just holding onto it with her own as a reminder that Buffy was there.

The class was just as boring as she had remembered and Buffy let her mind drift away only pulling herself from her thoughts when Faith began to twist in her hold. Realising that Faith just wanted to get a better look of the room she turned her sideways and sat her so she was facing the side of the room. Faith bounced a little excitedly on her leg and looked up at Buffy with an excited smile, once which the blonde Slayer returned even though she had no idea what had made the baby so excited.

"Bob bob," Faith squealed excitedly reaching her hands out. If the classroom had been set up as normal that would not have been a problem but as it was the desks were much closer than they usually would be so the infant's small arms could more than reach the desk next to where they sat. As it was the girl sitting next to Buffy had a Spongebob pencil case which was now flying through the air as Faith's hands had pushed down on the edge of it and the contents were scattered all over the floor. Dawn simply groaned and buried her face in her arms as Mrs. Bergman looked up sharply from her lesson to see what the distraction was.

Faith giggles as the pencil case somehow manages to form a perfect arc in the air and land right in her lap her small fingers letting go of Buffy's hand and concentrating on trying to work out how the zipper works.

"Beebee Bob bob," she squealed waving the pencil case in the air.

"I'm so sorry," Buffy said to the girl who was already collecting her various stationary items from the floor.

"'Nie Bob bob," Faith said trying to twist in Buffy's grasp so she could see Dawn who was still hiding her face in her desk.

"Dawnie could you take her while I help," Buffy said passing the happy baby to a reluctant Dawn.

"It's really okay," the girl smiled when Buffy pushed her desk aside so she could kneel down at help.

"It's been a bit of theme with us today, she destroys things and I get the cleanup, ask Brendon he's already been a victim of a vicious chocolate pudding attack," Buffy said.

"Miss Summers how did I know you would be involved in this," Ms. Bergman admonished looking down on them her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Lucky guess," Buffy shrugged standing up.

"I see you haven't changed much," Ms. Bergman said her judgement clearly evident in her tone, "Or perhaps you have," she said as Buffy took the baby from Dawn, "And no ring, well can't say I'm surprised with the way you used to parade around these halls.

"Excuse me," Buffy ground out, "How dare you judge me, you don't know me, you know nothing about my situation so I would suggest that you keep your mouth shut about things that you don't understand," Buffy finished the rest of the class going quiet as they watched the interaction, "Oh and Ms. Bergman I don't see a ring on your finger either maybe you should think about why that is instead of passing judgement on other people."

The students in the class erupted in cheers as their teacher's face flamed with embarrassment and anger and many of the parents were trying in vain to hide the smiles that wanted to spread themselves across their faces, a couple of them even joining in with the students applause. Looking around Faith's face split into a grin and she too joined in clapping her hands together more proud that she could do it then actually knowing what she was clapping for. Buffy sat back down with Faith in her lap and wrestled the pencil case out of the baby's grasp. The infant immediately started to tear up her little hands reaching desperately for the pencil case Buffy handed back to it's owner.

"Here," the girl said rummaging through her bag and coming out with a fist sized plastic Spongebob figurine, "It came with the stationary set and I've never had a use for it and it's just taking up room in my bag," she said offering it to Faith whose eyes went wide in excitement as she took it.

"She's probably going to drool all over it are you sure you want to do that?" Buffy asked making sure Faith kept it away from her mouth until the girl was sure.

"It's okay she can keep it," she smiled reaching over and tickling Faith's belly.

"Thanks so much you're a lifesaver," Buffy smiled.

Faith was true to Buffy's word and as soon as the blonde let go of the toy it went straight into the infant's mouth. The rest of the class went by fairly uneventfully except for a small incident when Faith threw the plastic toy at the exact same moment Ms Bergman walked past and it hit her painfully in her shin. Buffy had to hide her sniggers when the older woman held back a gasp of pain and deposited the toy back on the desk in front of them.

"Ms Bergman is gonna make my life hell from now on," Dawn grumbled when they walked out of the room.

"If she gives you any grief you tell me and I'll come and speak to her," Buffy said hiking Faith further up on her hip.

"Was definitely cool to see her put in her place though that old witch has been asking for it," Dawn smirked giving Buffy a kiss on the cheek.

"Dawnie don't joke about witches in this place that's just asking for trouble, need I remind you about the killer cheerleader tryouts of 1996?" Buffy said.

"You done causing trouble for one day?" Dawn asked Faith rubbing her head affectionately.

"No," Faith said sticking her fingers in her mouth.

"At least she was honest," Buffy shrugged as they headed towards Dawn's locker, "And also way to jinx it."

The cafeteria was bustling when they entered and they had to squeeze in with a table that was already full with students and parents. Fixing a bib around Faith's neck Buffy sat her on her lap and proceeded to feed her the jars of baby food Willow had packed for them.

"Mmm," Faith said after she swallowed.

"You enjoying that baby," Buffy smiled using the bib to wipe off the infant's face.

"I don't know how she can eat that it look's disgusting," Dawn said returning with their trays of food.

"Gotta say this doesn't look much better," Buffy said scrunching up her nose at the food on her plate.

"I just wanted to tell you that your daughter is adorable and what Ms Bergman said in class was completely out of line," a woman seated to Buffy's left said to her.

"Thanks," Buffy said brushing back Faith's hair, "She's been a bit of a handful today, I swear she isn't usually this destructive but we're hoping that she's going to nap the afternoon away."

"Bababababa," Faith babbled trying to grab at the spoon Buffy held.

"I remember when mine were at that age they were absolute terrors so I don't think you've got anything to be worried about," the woman said and her daughter glared at her, "Do you want me to watch her while you eat your food?"

"Oh uh sure, thanks," Buffy said wiping Faith's face and unhooking the bib from around the infant's neck and handing her over to the woman. Faith looked at the lady uncertainly but relaxed when Buffy brushed her fingertips over the infant's cheek before turning back to her food.

************************************************************************************************

"I cannot believe that she's managed to charm the hottest guys in the grade," Dawn pouted her arms crossed firmly across her chest as she and Buffy sat on the grass watching as Faith crawled in amongst a group of boys who had been kicking a hacky sack to one another. Buffy and Dawn had decided to let Faith have a bit of a crawl so they had taken her outside and once on the floor the infant had immediately crawled over to where they had been playing. They boys whilst surprised to see the baby had assured Buffy that it was okay when she had raced over and were now rolling it to Faith and one another.

"I'd go out on a limb and say that you're going to have some competition for Brendon," Buffy smirked watching as Faith clambered up onto the teenager's lap.

"Oh god I can't believe she's doing that," Dawn groaned burying her face in her hands.

"Dawnie I'm going to say it again I think she's working in your advantage he really doesn't seem to mind," Buffy pointed out as Brendon tickled Faith's stomach and placed her back on the grass.

"Yeah well how am I going to explain it when suddenly baby Faith is no more and she's tight tank top wearing major cleavagey Faith?" Dawn asked, "Oh god he's going to want adult Faith when he sees her."

"Don't be ridiculous, he's a teenage boy of course he's going to want someone closer to his own age," Buffy said trying to sound reassuring even though she knew it was a complete lie. Everyone wanted adult Faith men and women alike, the brunette exuded sexuality and it was hard not to notice.

"I can't believe you fooled Mom for so many years you are the world's worst liar," Dawn said, "Except when it comes to pretending that Faith is your daughter, it's kinda weird Buffy."

"Yeah well that's so your fault you went and chucked in niece in your introductions it's too hard to change the story now," Buffy retorted. They were interrupted when Brendon walked over carrying a crying Faith.

"I think she wants her mom," he said handing the baby over to Buffy.

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

"She was crawling and then her arms and legs got all tangled and she face planted, there's no blood though I checked," he added hastily.

"Aww baby you're a bit unco," Buffy smirked giving the infant a kiss on the forehead.

"You ready for this afternoon?" Brendon asked Dawn reaching a hand down to help her up.

"Whatever craziness you get into this afternoon I think Dawn's going to owe you," Buffy whispered in Faith's ear as the two of them trailed after the two teenagers who were chatting away.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long in between updates but things have gotten in the way. Enjoy the last of the Faith at school chapters. **

Faith was irritable by the time they made it to Spanish class and Buffy supposed it was only natural as the infant had been asked to sit still and be quiet for much longer then was normal for a ten month old. The infant's lower lip was sticking out and she was grumbling whilst Dawn was shooting her worried looks.

"Do you want us to wait outside until class is finished?" Buffy asked bouncing Faith on her hip.

"Can't you just give her the last bottle or something to make her happy?" Dawn asked not wanting to go into the class alone.

"She just had lunch I'm not sure how hungry she's going to be," Buffy said.

"It's Faith even pint sized I'm sure she's always hungry," Dawn said fishing the bottle from the baby bag.

"Just be ready to catch it," Buffy said taking the bottle from Dawn. Surprisingly Faith took the bottle willingly and stuck it in her mouth resting her head against Buffy's shoulder.

"Problem solved," Dawn smirked proudly, "Come on we don't want to be late."

The Spanish teacher smiled warmly at them when they walked in and Buffy was happily surprised to see that she was the same woman who had taught her, only this teacher had actually liked her.

"I thought I'd been hearing word that Buffy Summers was back on campus," Mrs Sanchez smiled, "Ms. Bergman was not happy with you my dear."

"All's good in the world then," Buffy smiled.

"Glad to see you haven't changed, and who's this little munchkin," Mrs Sanchez asked rubbing the back of her finger along Faith's cheek as the baby drank from her bottle.

"This is Faith my uh, daughter," Buffy squirmed a little still uncomfortable referring to Faith as that.

"Oh my, well she's gorgeous," Mrs Sanchez said pulling a Faith at the baby who smiled around her bottle.

"Well she's been terrorising people all day today," Buffy said looking down fondly at Faith.

"I find that hard to believe," Mrs Sanchez said as Faith unwrapped one hand from around her bottle and grabbed at the older woman's bracelet.

"Don't underestimate the dimples because underneath them is a little terror," Buffy said taking the empty bottle that Faith offered her.

"Aw now I'm sure you're not like that at all, the daughter of one of my favourite students could never be a little terror," Mrs Sanchez said and Buffy beamed, she was hardly the student anyone would call their favourite, she remembered why she had liked the older woman so much when she had been in her class.

"You're welcome to test that theory, but don't blame me if you end up covered in chocolate pudding," Buffy said handing the baby over to the teacher. Faith didn't even give her a second look seeming very comfortable in the older woman's arms her little hands going immediately to the beaded necklace around Mrs Sanchez's neck.

"Let's go teach some Spanish bebé," Mrs Sanchez said to Faith.

Mrs Sanchez seemed to be a favourite amongst students and parents so nobody questioned why she was carrying around a baby. The lesson went smoothly with the teacher outlining to the parents what they had been learning and she even tried to teach them a few Spanish sayings. By the end of the lesson Faith was napping contentedly against the teacher's shoulder and Buffy gave her an incredulous look when her and Dawn walked to the front of the classroom.

"I don't know how you did that," she said smoothing down Faith's hair, "I couldn't get her to sit still earlier and then with you she's out like a light."

"She just wanted to prove her Mama wrong," Mrs Sanchez smiled handing the slumbering infant over to Buffy.

"Or she was just super tired from all her crazy hijinks today," Dawn suggested heading for the door.

"Buffy," Mrs Sanchez said grabbing hold of her elbow as she too went to leave, "I just wanted to say that I'm extremely proud of how you're dealing with looking after Dawn as well as Faith, and I think your mother would be as well."

Buffy had to admit she teared up a little at that. Things had been hard becoming Dawn's sole caretaker and the added responsibility with that. She didn't even care that Faith wasn't really her daughter and that the magic involved with her transformation made people think she was. This woman was one of the only people who had believed in her in high school and her praise meant everything.

"That means a lot," Buffy said accepting the hug the older woman gave her.

"You don't be a stranger alright," Mrs Sanchez said her hand on Faith's back, "and bring this little one in for a visit."

"I will, adios," Buffy smiled proud of herself for remembering even a little Spanish.

"Adios, I'll rest easy now that I know I taught you something," Mrs Sanchez replied her eyes twinkling.

"Can't believe it's nearly the end of the day, it went so quickly," Buffy said when they joined Dawn out in the hall. The teenager gave her an incredulous look and rolled her eyes.

"Come on we've got art," she said taking Buffy's arm and dragging her towards the right direction.

Faith slept through nearly the entire art class her small body held tightly against Buffy's chest. The blonde Slayer was never one for art so she sat back and watched her sister do her thing relishing in the feeling of the small body held close to her own. She smiled softly when she felt the infant shift on her shoulder and kissed her on her forehead when she turned and looked up at her with bleary eyes.

"Have a good nap baby?" Buffy whispered to Faith who reached out to touch her face.

"'Nie?" Faith asked looking around for the teen.

"She's over there," Buffy pointed to where Dawn was refilling up her paint tray, "she'll be back in a second."

"No 'Nie," Faith struggled in Buffy's arms wanting to over to the brunette teen.

"Okay hold on grumpy pants," Buffy said hoisting her up onto her hip and walking over to wear Dawn was standing refilling her paint tray talking away to Brendon who was filling up his tray next to her.

"'Nie 'Nie," Faith squealed excitedly bouncing up and down on Buffy's hip when they reached the two teens reaching her arms out for Dawn to take her.

"Oh look it's Faith the Menace," Brendon smirked tickling Faith's stomach with one hand and holding his tray in the other whilst Buffy and Dawn traded the paint tray for the baby.

"She's working on that we're making her go to meetings and take the twelve steps," Buffy said brushing the hair away from Faith's forehead.

"Well you guys better make sure you're there to support her I hear recovery from Menacehood can be a tough road," Brendon smirked taking one of Faith's hands with his fingers and bouncing it up and down making the baby smile. Buffy smiled as she watched him, Dawn definitely had good taste. She left the three of them too it and wandered back to her seat taking a look at what the other student's had painted on her way. She whirled around when she heard Dawn shriek and her eyes widened in horror.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Somehow and she was almost one hundred percent positive that Faith had had something to do with it Brendon's paint tray had managed to flip over coating both himself and the laughing baby in blue paint. Faith's head and clothes looked like she had been dumped in it and Brendon's hair was sticking to his face as well now and tinted a bright blue.

"I think I have bad Faith karma," Brendon laughed when Buffy hurried up to the trio.

"I seriously don't think that I can say sorry again to you today," she said shaking her head.

"It's okay I kind of asked for it waving the tray in front of her and everything," Brendon said, "Lucky it's the end of the day."

"I can't believe she did that," Dawn said incredulously.

"Hey it's okay don't sweat it I always thought this shirt would look better in blue," Brendon said as the bell rang, "we're still on for tomorrow right?" he asked and Buffy turned to give her sister a look.

"Yeah sure, you can come over to ours if you want," Dawn blushed, "that's if you wanna risk it with Faith out to get you."

"I think I'll risk it," Brendon smiled, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said to Buffy, "See you later kiddo," he chuckled as Faith smiled a gummy smile at him.

"He's coming over," Buffy nudged Dawn on the shoulder.

"It's not a date or anything we're just working on a science project, if-if that's alright of course," Dawn stuttered.

"All in the name of education right," Buffy smirked.

"Of course," Dawn replied.

"Come on we need to get baby Smurf home," Buffy said indicating the paint that was quickly drying all over Faith.


	17. Author's Note

Just letting you all know that I'm going away for a week so I won't be updating, hope you guys will still be with me when I return :D


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm back from the beach and ready to write!!! Hope you guys and girls enjoy this next chapter, sort of inspired by my trip away. **

************************************************************************************************** **

Dawn's study date with Brendon had passed relatively uneventfully. There had been an incident with glue and Faith trying to join in with their science project but Brendon had assured them that the pacifier that was stuck to his jeans would come off in the wash. He had only stayed for a couple of hours, his brother had a soccer match that he was coaching so he had to leave but nobody failed to notice the hug he gave Dawn as he left and she was trying her hardest to ignore the teasing comments they threw her way.

Willow had returned home bursting with excitement a plastic bag held firmly behind her back and she was making them take turns guessing what was in it.

"It better not be those latte in a sachet things you discovered the other week. Will you remember what happened last time, poor Giles couldn't look at you and Tara for a whole week," Buffy cautioned her friend.

"Oh. It's not from any shop that I should not be here for the explanation for is it?" Dawn grimaced.

"What! No Dawnie I would never, no. And you guys have officially ruined my big reveal I was so excited because look how cute," Willow said brandishing the bag in front of her and holding it out to Buffy. Looking in the bag Buffy's heart melted when she saw the smallest pair of pink bikini bottoms she had ever seen covered in brightly coloured flowers. Pulling them out she handed them over to Dawn who squealed in delight and cooed at how cute they were. Looking in the bag again the blonde pulled out a small pink sun shirt which had matching flowers on the sleeves.

"Where did you find them?" Tara asked coming over to run her hands softly over the small bathing suit.

"Well I was at the mall because I wanted to pick up some basil," Willow said only to be cut off by Buffy.

"Basil? Why would you be looking for some basil? Or is this something else that Dawn should be leaving the room for?" the blonde Slayer asked her hands hovering near her sister's ears.

"Ew no Buffy, what could we use basil for, wait nevermind I'm not even going to go there. No it's perfectly Dawn rated I needed it for some spells Tara and I were practicing," Willow flushed, "Anyways I walked past this clothes store and saw them in the window and I felt all squishy on the inside and had to get them for, wait where is Faith? You didn't lose her again did you Buffy because she's very tiny and it will take us ages to find her and hey why aren't you trying to find her babies can get into all sorts of trouble when they're all lost and on their own."

"Breathe," Tara said softly putting her hand on her girlfriend's arm, "she's upstairs taking a nap."

"Oh," Willow breathed a sigh of relief, "just checking because it wouldn't be the first time Buffy lost her."

"Hey!" Buffy said, "She's pretty quick and I didn't lose her, she was momentarily out of my sight."

"And right into destroying all of my things," Dawn pouted.

"Which I said I would replace," Buffy reminded her arms crossed over her chest.

"Anyways, I was thinking we could take Faith to the beach or something when she wakes up from her nap. I'm sure she would have fun and it's been ages since we've all been," Willow suggested.

"Yes, Buffy please, let's go. I love the beach and Willow's right we haven't been in so long," Dawn pleaded her earlier annoyance over her destroyed makeup forgotten.

"It sounds fun, and these are just too cute," Buffy smiled holding up the small bathing suit, "great idea Will."

"All we have to do is wait for her to wake up and we'll be hitting the sun and hopefully avoiding as much of it as we can so I don't end up completely fried," Willow said happily.

"And speak of the devil," Buffy said as Faith's cries started from upstairs indicating that she was awake, "I'll get the two of us ready while you guys get changed," the blonde Slayer said heading towards the stairs.

"I'll give Xander and Anya a call see if they want to come with us," Willow said. Buffy smirked as she heard Dawn's voice drifting up the stairs asking if they should invite Giles and then Willow's disgusted cry about seeing Giles in a bathing suit.

Faith was standing up in her crib her hands wrapped around the top to keep herself upright. Her wails stopped as soon as Buffy entered and she plopped back down onto the mattress and held her arms up to the blonde Slayer.

"Hey baby," Buffy said softly running her hands over Faith's wispy hair, "Did you have a nice sleep?"

Faith babbled back bouncing a little where she sat in her impatience to be picked up. Scooping her up into her arms Buffy gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before taking her over to the makeshift change table they had set up on her desk.

"We're going to go to the beach now Faithy. I don't know if you've ever been you've never told me but it's going to be heaps of fun I promise you'll enjoy yourself," Buffy said changing Faith out of the pink and brown striped onesie she had been wearing and into the bathing suit. Faith stared up at her expectantly from where she lay on the change table her brown eyes hiding nothing. Buffy smiled down at her as the baby grabbed a hold of her feet trying hard to put her toes in her mouth. Moments like these where she could simply touch the soft skin of the infant and look upon her with love, because that's what she felt for the baby, is what she knew was missing from Faith's first childhood. The infant was loveable and Buffy had a hard time looking at her now and thinking how anyone could have treated her in anyway other than kindness, especially her own mother. Faith gave an indignant cry when Buffy placed her back in her crib so that the blonde could get changed into her own bathing suit and summer dress and clung tightly to her when she picked her up again kissing away the few tears that had started to fall down chubby cheeks.

"No more tears baby we're going to go have some fun."

****************************************************************************************

"I think you should give up Buff," Xander smirked as his blonde haired friend pulled Faith's hand away from her mouth. The infant had been eating sand the whole afternoon and Buffy had been trying in vain to get her to stop but there was just no stopping her.

"I don't know why she keeps doing it, it can't taste good and she has to be full from lunch," Buffy whined grimacing when Faith's hand found its way into her mouth again. They were all sitting down on the cool sand by the water's edge where the small waves rolled over them barely deep enough to cover Faith's small feet had she been standing. The infant was sitting in a hole that Xander had built and with every wave that rolled over the edge the hole would fill with water up to the baby's waist and then dissolve into the sand so only a little remained. They had left Dawn up on drier sand where the teenager had insisted on sunbaking even though her fair skin didn't always agree with that much sun exposure. Willow was snapping pictures on her camera determined, like Dawn that they had a record of Faith's time spent as a baby.

"Da," Faith said offering Xander a handful of sand.

"No thanks Faithy that one's all yours," Xander laughed as Buffy winced when the baby smushed the sand against her face. Faith giggled and splashed her hands happily in the water only she got too excited and toppled over so she was lying on her back. They all burst into laughter at the shocked expression on the infant's face and Tara helped her sit up again. Once she was seated Faith managed to crawl out of the hole and climbed up onto Buffy's lap, giving the blonde a gummy smile as she plonked her ocean soaked body onto her legs.

"Having fun baby?" Buffy asked pulling Faith's sun shirt down so that it covered her protruding baby belly. Faith giggled and turned around in Buffy's arms using the blonde's bikini top to pull herself up. The extra weight pulled on the small strings and Buffy soon found herself squealing as she juggled holding her top up and making sure Faith didn't fall. The infant who was oblivious to the havoc she had just caused wriggled her way out of Buffy's grasp and plopped to the sand enjoying her freedom and crawling off towards something shiny she had spotted in the sand.

"Thank goodness I'm no longer a seventeen year old boy or that little display would have had serious side effects," Xander said earning him a slap on the arm from Anya and Willow and a glare from Buffy who would have slapped him if her hands hadn't been busy retying her bikini top.

"You didn't see anything and oh runaway baby," Willow squealed pointing to Faith who was crawling quickly down the beach.

"I'll get her so I can get away from all this abuse," Xander said getting up and running off down the beach after Faith.

"Say nothing," Buffy said to her red headed friend.

"Hey I'm the same as Xander, I saw nothing," Willow smirked pulling Tara up.

"Guys I want to go and check out the rock pools," Dawn said joining them.

"And this would have nothing to do with that group of beefy guys playing football oh so close to said rock pools right," Buffy teased putting her arm around Dawn's shoulders.

"Nah Dawn doesn't need those guys, she's got Brendon remember," Willow teased as Xander joined them holding Faith's arms so she could walk on her own.

"You know we probably shouldn't be surprised that baby Faith is trying to encourage nudity considering what she's like in adult form," Xander said swinging Faith up and onto his shoulders holding onto her legs tightly so she couldn't fall. Faith laughed and clapped her hands before holding on tightly to his hair causing him to wince a little as she pulled.

"Xander I find it highly inappropriate that you are talking about Buffy's nudity when you shouldn't be thinking of anyone else in that way except for me," Anya pouted.

"Ok, what did I miss?" Dawn asked confused.

"Just Faith undoing my top and making me flash the entire beach," Buffy flushed.

"Beebee," Faith squealed from her position up on Xander's shoulders.

"Yeah I'm talking about you," Buffy pointed up at the baby tickling the bottom of her foot. Faith giggled and banged her hands on top of Xander's head.

"Okay Bam Bam contrary to popular belief my head is not made of rock and that hurt," Xander said swinging her down and resting her on his hip.

"Willow take a photo of that, Xander looks handsome holding a baby and I want something to hold onto until we have children of our own," Anya said poking the redheaded witch who took the photo hiding her laughter at Xander's paling face.

"A long long long time from now," he said, "a long long time."

The little group walked over towards the rock pools Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara leading the way with Buffy and Dawn walking arm and arm behind them. Faith had wriggled up in Xander's grasp so her chin was resting on his shoulder ensuring she had a clear view of the blonde Slayer as they walked towards their destination. Buffy pulled faces at the baby making her smile as she listened to Dawn chatter on about the science project she had been working on with Brendon.

They spent hours at the rocks showing Faith all the creatures that dwelled in the salty pools of water. Buffy was currently bending over holding Faith on her hip with one arm and plucking a hermit crab from the water with the other. She held it up for the baby to see the creatures legs squirming outside it's shell. Faith's smile was huge as she reached for the creature but Buffy made sure she kept it just out of her reach. Faith wriggled impatiently on her hip trying in vain to grab at the crab.

"No," she cried her cheeks reddening.

Sensing an oncoming tantrum Tara handed the infant a swirl shell she had picked up. Faith grabbed at the shell immediately putting it in her mouth her face screwing up at the salty taste that came with that action. She dropped the shell back to the sound and buried her face in Buffy's shoulder.

"Aw baby that didn't taste good did it," Buffy laughed hoisting the infant up on her hip and rubbing her back. Their laughter stopped when a huge wave came up over the top of the rock face, the spray covering them all in salt water. They squealed, in a manly way in Xander's case and jumped out of the way of the next wave.

"My hair!" Dawn squealed, "this is why I stay away from the ocean," she said pulling stringy strands away from her face.

Faith didn't seem to mind getting covered with the water. Buffy thought she might burst into tears but the infant shrugged it off her face breaking into a wide smile grabbing a fistful of wet blonde hair and shoving it in her mouth.

"Think that might be our cue to leave," Willow said wringing out the white caftan she was wearing. The blowing wind made them all shiver and they all quickly agreed gathering up their things and hurrying to Xander's van.

"Did you have fun today?" Buffy asked Faith softly pulling the infant against her chest in the back of the car. Wrapped up in a big towel so only her head was sticking out Faith looked up at Buffy with drowsy eyes her breath warming Buffy's cold skin.

"Well that's another thing we can cross off the show Faith the good things in life list," Xander called from the front seat.

"How much more do you think we can show her before, you know, the aging process begins," Willow said.

"Y-you really think we just have to s-show her things and s-she will turn back?" Tara asked.

"It's just a theory," Buffy said smiling down at a yawning Faith, "something that Giles said about finding what they lost."

"How much do we have to show her?" Dawn asked from the back seat.

"I don't think it's so much as showing her things, it's more like giving her something she never had, like family, love," Buffy finished quietly absently rubbing her fingers through Faith's baby soft hair.

"For how long?" Tara asked handing Buffy a pacifier.

"I don't know," Buffy said gently pulling the now slumbering infant's hand from her mouth and replacing it with the pacifier when Faith stirred, her eyes drooping closed again as she sucked on the pacifier, "I really don't know."

**A/N: So I'm back and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Reviews are always more than welcome and even encouraged. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. Glad you're all enjoying the story, hope it continues to make you smile. **

************************************************************************************************ **

"Buffy you have to come see this," Dawn called up the stairs.

"Can't a girl get a moment to herself," Buffy muttered pulling a brush through her wet hair.

"Buffy come on you'll miss it," Dawn yelled.

"Coming, jeez Dawn I'd be surprised if all the dogs in the neighbourhood didn't suddenly appear on the front lawn, no one should be able to reach that pitch," Buffy grumbled as she went downstairs, "What's going on?"

"Look," Dawn said pointing to Faith who was sitting on a rug in the middle of the living room floor. When Dawn switched on the stereo and a rock song started playing Faith began bouncing up at down, her hands waving in the air a big smile breaking out across her face.

"Aw are you busting a move Faithy?" Buffy smirked at the happy baby.

"Some habits start young I guess," Willow said coming into the room, "Buffy Giles called while you were in the bathroom he thinks he's found something about the demon."

"Oh, that's good," Buffy said her gaze falling to the baby who was still dancing happily.

"He's coming over to talk about it," Willow said her eyes sympathetic as she watched her best friend go and sit on the floor by Faith and take one of the infant's smaller hands in her own.

"Did he say what he found out?" Buffy asked pulling Faith onto her lap.

"No just that he had something he didn't say what," Willow shrugged flopping down onto the couch.

"When's he coming?" Buffy asked helping Faith stand as the infant wriggled on her lap. Holding onto Faith's hands Buffy couldn't help the soft smile as the baby bounced up and down babbling away to herself.

"He didn't say but I said we weren't going anywhere," Willow said picking up a magazine and began to flip through it.

**********************************************************************************************

"You bought Spike," Buffy said to Giles incredulously bouncing a pyjama clad Faith on her hip. The infant had been grumbling and clingy all afternoon and Buffy was getting worried because she thought that Faith felt a little hot.

"Yes, sorry, but he unfortunately is the one who has the information," Giles said shaking his head at the blonde haired vampire.

"So it's true the Rogue really has gone pint size," Spike said coming to stand in front of Buffy and looking the baby up and down. Faith's lower lip trembled under the vampire's stare and she started to cry, burying her face in the crook of Buffy's neck.

"I don't think she's feeling well," Buffy mused kissing the top of Faith's head.

"Well well well Slayer, never picked you for the maternal type," Spike commented an amused smirk on his face.

"Shut it Spike," Buffy growled, "Just tell us what you know."

"Don't get you knickers in a knot Slayer," Spike grumbled.

Buffy had to smile then at the uncomfortable look that crossed his face. Faith had stopped hiding and was considering the bleached blonde vampire with a curious expression. Her eyelashes were glistening with tears but she was no longer crying and before he had a chance to move she had grabbed a fistful of his leather jacket sticking it in her mouth and pulling him uncomfortably close to Buffy in the process. Both Buffy and Spike let out surprised yelps whilst the rest of the gang grimaced when they considered what could be on that jacket considering the hardly ever saw the vampire without it.

"Bloody wonderful, bite size has got drool all over my sodding jacket," Spike complained after he had pried it away from Faith's grasp and taking it off to study it intently.

"I think we should be more concerned about whatever disease she probably just caught from all the nasties on your jacket," Xander commented taking Faith from Buffy and taking her into the kitchen so to give her a bottle to hopefully clean her mouth out.

"Just tell us what you know Spike," Buffy said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright jeez Slayer, baby keeping you up at night, not getting your beauty sleep. Think it's starting to show," Spike said pointing to invisible bags under Buffy's eyes.

"Don't give me a reason to stake you," Buffy growled slapping his hand away but not before checking out her reflection in the mirror in the hallway checking for any new wrinkles or bags.

"No need to get aggressive love I was just getting there. Saw your boy down at Willy's had a nice chat over a pint of Fyarl egg yolk, anyways he was telling me about what he did to the Rogue and turns out your boy is completely harmless," he said smiling satisfactorily.

"Why did he attack us then?" Buffy asked.

"Paul said most people get kind of put off by his outward appearance and it's easier for him to spray them when they're sprawled out on the floor," Spike shrugged.

"Wait wait wait, the big scary demon's name is Paul," Xander asked coming back in carrying Faith who was drinking from a bottle.

"I thought it was Absentitus," Willow said.

"He prefers Paul, he finds it less intimidating," Spike shrugged.

"So he wasn't trying to attack us," Buffy asked.

"Nope, he only uses his magic for good deeds, and believe me I tried, told him about all the times I could've killed you but he would have none of it," Spike said pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and going to light it. He pulled his hand a pained expression on his face when Dawn slapped it out of his hand.

"Are you crazy you can't smoke around a baby," Dawn said to him incredulously.

"Bloke can't catch a break around here," Spike muttered under his breath.

"So this demon, you're saying he's completely harmless," Giles said.

"Yep, harmless as a puppy," Spike said.

"Seems like this was something you could have told me before I gave you two hundred dollars," Giles said.

"And miss your face doing that, I don't think so Rupert," Spike said grinning as Giles' face turned red.

"So he just turned Faith into a baby for a bit of harmless fun?" Xander asked.

"No," Faith pouted throwing her bottle on the floor.

"No, well why did he turn you into your baby self then huh?" Xander asked lifting her up and blowing a raspberry on her stomach.

"No," Faith said again when he balanced her back on his hip. She reached out her arms towards Spike and wriggled in Xander's grasp causing him to have to pass the blonde vampire the baby so that he didn't drop her. Spike looked so uncomfortable with Faith held away from his body that they all had to laugh.

"Come on people don't give the baby to the vampire, I'm evil remember, I could hurt her," Spike said trying to hand Faith back.

"Spike you couldn't hurt her even if you wanted to, and strange enough it looks like she likes you," Willow said.

"Well of course she likes me what's not to like," Spike said resting Faith on his hip and shaking his head at Willow who smirked at his unconscious move to hold Faith more comfortably. For her part Faith sighed when she rested her head against his shoulder causing them all to quirk an eyebrow at her.

"Nibblet feels a bit hot," Spike frowned.

"Oh that's why she likes you 'cause you're skins all frosty and well very very pale which why haven't I ever noticed that before," Xander asked coming closer to inspect Spike's skin.

"I knew it wasn't just my imagination," Buffy said taking Faith from Spike and putting a hand on her forehead, "oh baby you are hot."

"Adult Faith would have been all over that one," Xander smirked.

************************************************************************************************

"Aw baby it's okay," Buffy shushed Faith who was crying. She still had a fever even after a cool bath and a dose of baby Tylenol and was feeling miserable and not afraid to show it.

"God I hate this," Buffy said to Willow a stricken expression on her face.

"I know but there's not much more we can do for her," Willow said holding a cold compress to Faith's forehead.

"Beebee," Faith whimpered.

"I know I know," Buffy cooed kissing the top of Faith's head and trying to hide the few tears of her own that escaped.

"You should t-try and get some sleep you l-look exhausted," Tara said.

"Yeah Buff we've at least had a few hours we can take her for awhile," Willow said.

"No, no it's okay I want to, I need to, it's okay I got her you guys, thanks anyway," Buffy said standing and taking the cold compress from Willow, "It's okay seriously I'll just take her upstairs and try and get her to sleep."

"Okay if you're sure but you know where we are if you need us," Willow said rubbing a hand over the back of Faith's head, "Hope you feel better Faithy."

"Alright Faithy I know you're feeling crappy and believe me I think it's hurting me more than it's hurting you and if there was more that I could to make you feel better than I would but and don't give me that look you're not making this any easier for me," Buffy said grabbing a pacifier off her desk and giving it to Faith before settling them down on her bed. Faith whimpered and buried her head in Buffy's chest her hands grabbing a hold of the cross necklace she was wearing.

"I love you you know, when I told Willow you were my newest little sister I wasn't lying. I always cared but you were so different and then everything with Angel guess my priorities just got skewed so I hope that you know that that you do matter and I do want you around whether you're baby Faith or adult Faith I don't care. I just want you to know that you mater and I love that you are back in my life," Buffy whispered holding Faith close to her chest and kissing the top of her head. She took a deep breath savouring the sweet baby scent she began to hum softly her hands rubbing small circles on Faith's back.

"Beebee," Faith said quietly her grip loosening from around Buffy's necklace as her fever and exhaustion got the better of her.

"I'm here Faithy, you'll be okay, I'm here."

**A/N: Awww isn't that sweet. Please send me feedback and let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

When Buffy awoke the next morning she felt well rested, something she hadn't really felt since having a baby in the house. She hoped Faith was feeling better this morning; she hated seeing the infant so upset with nothing she could really do to make her feel better. Speaking of Faith she was surprised the baby hadn't woken her up yet and she reasoned that someone else had come and gotten her earlier or she was still recovering from her fever and hadn't woken up yet. Her concern for Faith is what finally roused her and it was then that she noticed the warm weight resting on top of her. Her eyes flew open when she realised that the person in bed with her weighed a hell of a lot more than the ten month old that had been her only bed partner in awhile.

"Oh my God," she squealed when she realised exactly who it was. Her sentiments repeated by her redheaded friend who was walking by at the same moment.

"Faith!" they both squealed and Buffy struggled to get out from underneath the body that was trapping her own down. She was adult Faith now, completely reverted back to her full grown self. The pacifier that baby Faith had been sucking on when she fell asleep stuck firmly in her mouth and to make things weirder and possibly more uncomfortable she was completely naked, the onesie she had been wearing lay torn on the bed next to them.

"Naked Faith, Buffy, bed. Buffy what the hell did you two do last night?" Willow asked the blonde Slayer who had managed to extricate herself from under the brunette and was blushing as she threw the covers over her hastily to cover her nakedness.

"What, no, Will she was baby Faith when we went to sleep, onesie wearing and with the baby babble," Buffy said, "I'm pretty sure I would have noticed if she was all adult and naked like."

"Gotta say didn't expect to see a full moon this morning but wasn't the worst view," Willow smirked.

"Will!" Buffy said slapping her friend on the arm, "that I would have expected from Xander but not from you."

"Sorry, moment of weakness, won't happen again. I think the question should be how come she's changed back, what's different and also maybe you should take the pacifier back because that is all kinds of weird," Willow scrunched up her nose at seeing adult Faith with the aforementioned item still stuck firmly in her mouth.

"Me, why should I do it? You're already with the girly love so you won't be all scared with the nakedness, you do it," Buffy said shoving Willow forward.

"Me! I'm not the one who lay under her naked body all night. Besides I know what Faith's like in the morning and I'd like to keep my hands connected to my body thank you very much," Willow said scampering back behind Buffy, "besides you're the Slayer your hands are built to resist her unusual morning grouchiness."

"Ugh fine but that's the last time you can use the because you're the Slayer excuse for the next month," Buffy said pointing at Willow.

"Witch's honour," Willow said crossing her heart and giving Buffy a little push towards the bed.

"I can't believe she's adult Faith again. This is so unbelievably weird," Buffy said leaning over her bed and gingerly pulling the pacifier out of Faith's mouth. It had barely left the brunette Slayer's lips when a low groan escaped the occupant of the bed and wide green eyes met confused brown.

"B?" Faith rasped her voice several shades lower than usual.

"Faith, morning, and nothing we were doing nothing," Buffy said her voice several shades higher than usual.

"God B. What the hell did you let me drink last night, my head's killing me," Faith groaned burying her face into the pillow.

"Formula," Willow piped up and Buffy's eyes widened further, her eyes flicking from Faith to Willow.

"And why am I naked? In your bed. B what the hell happened last night?" Faith asked holding the sheet in her hand to cover her chest and sitting up higher in the bed, "And when did you get a baby?" she said wavering her hand at the crib.

"All valid questions which we will answer when you put some clothes on because I think you're making Willow uncomfortable," Buffy said.

"Fine, but ah I might need some help getting to my room, my head's a bit twirly," Faith said.

"Did you just voluntarily ask for help?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"Did you just say twirly?" Willow asked at the same time.

"Yeah, so what? Now are you gonna help me up so I can stop makin' Red uncomfortable or are you gonna make her suffer," Faith said to Buffy.

Buffy surveyed Faith for a moment. The brunette didn't look physically different, but her whole demeanour seemed almost softer. She glanced at Willow and found the redhead looking at Faith with a similar expression. Was it possible that her time as a baby changed who she was as an adult?

"Yo Blondie I know I'm hot and all but could you stop staring," Faith rasped. Or not.

"Yeah sure Faith, come on let's get you changed and then we'll explain everything," Buffy said helping Faith out of the bed, making sure that the sheet was wrapped securely around her body before moving.

"Ya know B I think I might be getting sick or something," Faith said clearing her throat.

"Yeah you had a pretty bad fever last night wouldn't stop crying until Spike," Buffy trailed off when Faith gave her a strange look.

"Until Spike did what?" Faith asked turning her back and opening her closet, "too much black," Buffy heard her mutter from behind the closet door.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Buffy asked her.

"You and I slaying, actually you going A over T in the cemetery," Faith snorted.

"Your fault," Buffy muttered, "You're wearing purple. I didn't even know you owned anything purple," she stared as Faith came back out from behind her closet doors dressed in jeans and a long sleeved purple shirt.

"What of it?" Faith asked giving Buffy a weird look once again.

"N-nothing, colour suits you," Buffy said, "You okay?" she asked when Faith put a hand to her head.

"Wicked bad headache. Don't know how the civilians do it B, us Slayers we're not meant to get sick," Faith sighed sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You haven't lost your Slayer strength or anything have you? Quick break something," Buffy said thrusting her hand out to Faith.

"B I'm not gonna crush your hand," Faith eyed her.

"Fine but make sure you give the door knob a good squeeze on the way out just to be sure," Buffy said helping Faith up and sliding a arm around her waist. Once she was sure Faith's time as a baby hadn't left her sans Slayer powers she helped the brunette downstairs and got her settled on the couch before going to the kitchen to get some aspirin for the dark Slayer.

"Buffy how's Faith this morning? Is she a happy baby? Because Brendan is coming over to work on our project and if she's going to be crying all day because she's sick well maybe I should go to his," Dawn said between mouthfuls of cereal.

"Ah she's still sick but I don't think she's going to be crying. She well, she matured a lot last night," Buffy said grabbing some aspirin from the cabinet.

"What she can read now or something?" Dawn asked rolling her eyes.

"Yeah that and speak in complete sentences. She's not a baby anymore Dawnie. Whatever magic she was under, it's over, she's full size and totally confused," Buffy said.

"God, I bet Willow already knows, why am I always the last to find out when weird things happen to Faith?" Dawn whined.

"Weird things don't always happen to Faith and you're not always last to know when they do. Can you call Giles and let him know what's happened, I'm going to go and attempt to explain all this to her," Buffy said grabbing a glass of water and heading back out into the living room.

"Take these they should help," she said looking down at Faith who was lying on the couch an arm thrown across her eyes.

"I dunno B it's like tiny midgets are pounding away on sledgehammers inside my skull," Faith groaned taking the water and throwing her head back to swallow the pills.

"Why midgets?" Buffy asked pushing Faith's feet aside so she could sit down on the couch.

"If they were giants they wouldn't fit inside my head," Faith shrugged.

"Right, of course," Buffy said a smile lifting the corners of her mouth, "so guess you want to know what's been going on."

"It's a bit fuzzy yeah."

"Ok."

**A/N: Was that a shock! After counting all your votes turning Faith back was the clear winner so I hope I'm doing your choice justice. **


	21. Chapter 21

"B you know for you to tell me what happened you actually have to start talking right," Faith said an eyebrow quirked. The two of them had been sitting on the couch for five minutes and Buffy was yet to say a word running over the ways in her head to tell Faith what had happened without sounding completely insane.

"I know but it's hard to explain," Buffy said.

"Here," Dawn said coming into the room and plopping down onto the couch in between the two Slayers shoving something into Faith's hands.

"What the hell is this?" Faith asked her eyes widening when she looked at the photo Dawn had handed her.

"Okay don't freak out," Buffy said hurriedly.

"Freak out, B where did you get this?" Faith asked angrily.

"I took it," Dawn replied.

"You think its okay to just go through people's stuff Little D?" Faith asked her tone softening when addressing the younger Summers.

"I didn't take it from your stuff I mean I took the photo with my camera," Dawn said Faith's tirade cut off when she looked at Dawn in confusion.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Okay well you said the last thing you remembered was us on patrol right? Well do you remember why we were there?" Buffy asked getting up from the couch and positioning herself between Dawn and Faith making the teen squeal when she was pushed out of the way.

"Giles sent us out after some demon," Faith shrugged.

"Absentitus," Buffy nodded, "Well do you remember what the demon did?"

"I dunno give people back something that they lost? I do remember wanting to bail because it was getting boring," Faith said smirking.

"Well after you wanting to leave and you pushing me off the gravestone which I'm still going to get you back for by the way, well the demon showed up and sprayed you with this purple mist, and brace yourself because this is where it gets kind of weird and you're gonna want to send Buffy to the cuckoo house but I swear it's true."

"Geez B breathe you're starting to sound more and more like Red every day," Faith smirked, "okay so I get misted then what happened?"

"This," Dawn said leaning across Buffy and holding the photo of the baby in front of Faith's face.

"You turned into your baby self," Buffy supplied.

"No fucking way!"

"It's true you've been ten months old for the last week," Dawn said, "I've got more pictures and videos to prove it."

"I-I don't understand, how could this happen?" Faith asked getting up from the couch and standing in front of them the photo hanging limply from her hand.

"The demon, it turns out he isn't actually malicious at all he uses his powers for good, in your case giving you back well," Buffy trailed off pointing to the photo.

Faith's head ducked and she actually looked ashamed before a small smile broke out across her face.

"Bet I was a terror huh," she smirked sitting down again.

"You threw up on Xander, coloured in my carpet with lipstick and totally terrorised this boy at school Brendon by covering him in paint," Dawn said laughing.

"Sounds about right, always a bit of a handful," Faith laughed her eyes twinkling.

"You were pretty cute," Buffy said her eyes glazing over as she remembered baby Faith.

"I'll go get the video camera and you can see some stuff," Dawn said excitedly racing out of the room.

"So how do you feel? Do you feel any different? It's a lot to take in at once the whole you know being a baby and all," Buffy said.

"Calm," Faith said softly, "I feel calm and complete, like there was something I was missing before and now that void's been filled."

"You do have the whole calm thing radiating off you," Buffy said studying the dark haired Slayer with a smile. It was true, without changing her physical appearance she appeared softer and there was a happiness shining out of her eyes that Buffy had never really seen before.

"Still wicked hot though," Faith said waggling her eyebrows at Buffy.

"Glad to see not that much has changed," Buffy smiled back at her.

"So what was it like B having me all baby like?" Faith asked settling herself on the couch.

"Well at first everyone was pretty much freaked out I mean we had no clue what to do with a baby but we got it down pretty quickly. You started saying a few words you would say no all the time but we never really knew when you meant it because you would say it to everything. Oh and you called me Beebee and Dawn 'Nie and you were crawling around everywhere," Buffy said smiling softly.

"Huh even mini sized I couldn't stand saying your full name," Faith laughed ending up in a coughing fit, "Damn that's nasty felt like I coughed up a lung."

"I've heard people don't feel all that good when they get sick," Buffy shrugged.

"Yeah well I've had enough of it now and very much like for it to go away," Faith said rubbing her hands up and down her arms to try and stop the goose bumps that had broken out across her skin.

"Faith you've got the flu it doesn't just go away overnight," Buffy laughed as Dawn skipped back into the room video camera in hand, Willow following not far behind.

"Faith good to see you've joined us back in the land of adulthood," Willow smiled sitting on the arm of the couch and giving Faith a friendly smile.

"Nice to be back Red although Little D said I caused some havoc in mini me mode," Faith said.

"There was an incident where you made Giles tip over all his books that nearly made him explode but I think you won him over with your dimples," Willow said.

"Here look at these," Dawn said shoving the photos into Faith's hand and sitting on the coffee table in front of her so she could watch the brunette flick through them. Faith's face softened as she flicked through the photos her finger unconsciously running over a few of them softly. She ended on one that Dawn had snapped when the subjects had been unaware. Buffy was sitting on the beach in the edge of the waves the sunlight streaming down making her blonde hair shine, she held baby Faith in her lap and was laughing as baby Faith was leaning forward the blonde's nose in her mouth in a signature baby Faith kiss.

"B."

"Yeah Faith," Buffy responded her own thumb running softly over the picture of baby Faith.

"What the hell is with all the pink?"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Final chapter here we go.**

******************************************************************************************

Buffy watched on as Giles examined Faith, testing her strength, heart rate, blood pressure anything that he could to make sure that she was alright after the switch. She could see that Faith was growing weary, her eyelids were drooping and she looked like she didn't even have the energy to raise her hands to cover her mouth every time she coughed. Giles didn't seem to notice the dark haired Slayer's weariness, his fascination for the supernatural overpowering all of his other senses as he used a stethoscope to listen to Faith's breathing. Buffy wondered why he even had one of them, it's not like he was a doctor or anything, maybe all Watchers carried them around in a survival kit or something, she'd have to ask him later.

Faith for her part sat quietly through Giles' examinations and answered all his questions without a hint of sarcasm something that surprised both the blonde Slayer and her Watcher. Once Giles got around to testing Faith's reflexes and actually bought out one of those tiny hammers that doctors used to tap people on the knee Buffy decided that the dark haired Slayer had had enough. One, because she decided that Giles had been watching way too much Greys Anatomy and two, because Faith looked two seconds away from falling asleep all over her Watcher.

"Giles, I think you've determined that she's not grown any extra limbs and that everything is in working Slaying order," Buffy said coming to sit next to Faith on the living room couch. The brunette moved unconsciously closer to her counterpart stealing some of the blonde's body heat to warm her chilled body. Buffy gave the other woman a soft look before reaching around the back of the couch and grabbing a blanket that rested there and wrapped it securely around Faith before turning back to face Giles who had begun to pack up this kit.

"Yes, sorry Faith to put you through all of that I just wanted to ascertain that you were one hundred percent after everything that had happened," Giles said.

"Wouldn't call it one hundred percent G, but I appreciate your concern," Faith rasped her hand going up to rub at her sore throat.

"Any theories on why she's still sick? I mean shouldn't her Slayer powers be kicking this thing in the ass?" Buffy asked.

"I would suggest that since she caught it in her baby state without her Slayer powers that she has to fight it off like any normal human would," Giles said giving Faith a sympathetic look.

"Yeah well glad I'm not one of them, 'cause this is not fun," Faith said tiredly, sniffing as she accepted the tissue Buffy handed her.

"Well your case is certainly unusual, I for one have never heard of a case where someone has been reverted to their child self and then back to their adult self by a demon," Giles said.

"Well Faith's never been normal," Buffy smirked giving her counterpart a nudge. The brunette lifted her head from where it had been resting against the back of the couch and shot the blonde a tired look.

"Well Faith as long as you can assure me that you feel fine and promise me that you will tell me if something starts to feel wrong then I will rest easy," Giles said.

"I promise," Faith said her body sinking back further on the couch to rest heavily against Buffy's.

"Do you want to go and lay down?" Buffy softly asked the brunette at her side.

Faith shook her head, "Pretty good here," she said shivering slightly.

"Okay," Buffy said reaching over to pull the blanket up and over Faith's shoulders and running her hand over the brunette's head.

Giles watched the two Slayers with a soft smile on his face. He was far more perceptive than anybody knew and he had always seen something in their actions and words that eluded to something deep, a connection that not even he could perceive. Through all of the trials and setbacks they had been through he had always hoped that they would someday be able to put their differences aside and come to recognise the feelings that they had for one another. He watched them now, Buffy's hand slowly guiding Faith's head to rest on her shoulder, the brunette allowing her to even snuggling in against her side. He watched as the blonde whispered something to her counterpart and the smile that graced both their features at whatever had been said. He watched as the brunette's eyes fluttered and eventually fell shut her entire body relaxing her snuffled breathing the only sound filling the room. He watched as the blonde, his Slayer, his daughter kissed the top of her counterparts head with a gentleness he had never seen her possess and he smiled knowing that maybe they were finally beginning to open themselves up to what he knew they could have.

"It is just the flu right, I mean it's not going to escalate to hospital status ala Buffy junior year is it?" Buffy asked her Watcher once she was sure Faith was asleep.

"It's just the flu and I think as long as we keep an eye on her she will be fine no hospital needed," Giles assured her, her concern for Faith only serving to prove his theory correct.

"Keep an eye on her, that I can do," Buffy said the two of them looking up as the front door opened and Willow and Dawn walked in followed by Xander and Anya.

"We are here and we are ready to play nurse maid," Xander called brandishing a plastic bag.

"We're in here," Buffy called softly looking down at the brunette Slayer to make sure she hadn't woken.

"Incredible, yesterday she was chubby and tiny and now she's back to full size, breasts and everything and wow those are some breasts don't really appreciate them until they're gone," Anya commented tilting her head to the side as she appraised Faith's form.

"Ahn!" Xander said his eye brows raised.

"Oh honey you don't have to feel threatened, I'm not going to turn all gay on you but they're hard to miss," Anya said pointing to Faith.

"Hey! Don't talk about Faith's breasts, especially not when she's not able to join in on the conversation," Buffy smirked looking fondly at the Slayer leaning against her.

"Sorry Buff let me make it all better by cooking some chicken soup I've been told that it makes you feel better when you're feeling all sickly," Xander said as Faith coughed and moved her head on Buffy's shoulder.

"You're not going to actually cook it are you, because your cooking can actually stop me wanting to have orgasms with you and that is not something that usually happens with me," Anya said causing Xander's face to redden and Giles to take off his glasses and begin to polish them furiously.

"Honey again with the inappropriate around other people talk. No I'm not going to cook it, all I have to do is make the noodles and then heat it up on the stove. See comes in a can," he said pulling the soup can from the bag.

Cooking the soup only took about ten minutes and Buffy reluctantly woke a not too happy Faith when Xander bought in a tray loaded with steaming bowls.

"I know you don't feel well but this will make you feel better and you can go back to sleep once you've had something to eat," Buffy said helping a grumpy Faith sit up.

"Leamme alone I'm not hungry," Faith grumbled turning her head and burrowing back into Buffy's side earning her surprised glances from everyone else in the room.

"Come on Faith don't make a brother beg," Xander said not missing the way Buffy tenderly ran her hand through the dark Slayer's hair, "Besides you've never not had my food before, well except when you were your baby self and I tried to feed you mushed pumpkin which you threw back in my face, thanks for that by the way."

"Don't like pumpkin, it's too fucking orange," Faith mumbled turning her head on Buffy's shoulder so she could see the others in the room.

"Duly noted," Xander smiled, "Oh and may I just say it's great to have the real you back."

"Thanks Xman, and thanks for cookin for me but I'm too tired to eat. I dunno how you guys do this, being sick I mean it fucking takes it out of you, how do you deal with feeling this crap on a regular basis," Faith asked wiping her nose.

"You're making us sound like we're diseased or something," Dawn said.

"And it doesn't happen all that regularly I might add, us poor lowly non Slayers deal with sickness just fine. But Xander is right there is nothing like hot chicken soup to make you feel better," Willow added holding a bowl out to Faith.

"Don't even think I could lift a spoon Red," Faith groaned rubbing her eyes. Without missing a beat Buffy took the bowl and spoon from her friend and held it out in front of the dark Slayer, "Open up," she said. The others watched in amazement as Faith complied her head staying firmly on Buffy's shoulder. After finishing around half a bowl Faith had had enough and Buffy handed it back to Willow without a word. The subtle changes in the former rogue's demeanour were on display right there. She had let herself appear vulnerable and opened herself up to and willingly accepted someone else's help.

"Feeling better?" Buffy asked her the rest of the Scoobies breaking off into their own conversations and leaving the two Slayers to themselves.

"Mmm sleepy," Faith murmured the warmth of the soup soothing her aching limbs.

"Let's get you upstairs to bed then," Buffy said.

"No," Faith said using all her strength to lift her head from Buffy's shoulder, "I already feel like I've lost time, I just want to stay with everybody, with you," she finished softly.

"Okay, okay well at least get more comfortable, I'll get up and you can lie down," Buffy said beginning to get up.

"No, no B I-I want you to stay with me," Faith said reaching out to her counterpart.

"Okay," Buffy said her eyes softening, "alright let's get you comfortable."

She manoeuvred them so that Faith's upper body was resting back against her chest and pulled the blanket so that it covered the both of them. The rest of the Scoobies looked on as she smoothed a hand over Faith's hair and whispered soothing words to the sick girl. Faith said something back to her which made her laugh, a laugh that warmed their hearts, a laugh they had been missing since she had been brought back from the dead but had started to reappear after baby Faith came around.

They watched on with various emotions displayed across their faces; surprise, happiness, and knowing. They watched on as the blonde one stroked her fingers gently through long brunette curls her ministrations soothing the other one to sleep, they watched on as unconsciously the brunette grabbed a hold of the blonde's hand and held it tight with her own, they watched on as the blonde recognised her feelings and leaned her head down to kiss the top of the head that rested against her chest, they watched on as something beautiful was formed. They watched on as a warmth filled their hearts because they knew she was going to be okay, they watched on as an old life disappeared and a new one began.

They watched on and knew that all it took was a visit from a little friend and things were going to be okay.

THE END

**A/N: There we have it folks, the end. Thanks for sticking with me until the end. I will be writing another in this series, one that takes the other road with Faith not turning back so keep your eyes peeled for that. Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed I really appreciate all your support and feedback. **


End file.
